<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Come Emmanuel by NicolePascaline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424940">O Come Emmanuel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolePascaline/pseuds/NicolePascaline'>NicolePascaline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Discipline, Drowning, Dysfunctional Family, Electrocution, Family Issues, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Content, Sexual Slavery, Slapping, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, To Be Edited, Torture, Underwater Blow Jobs, Unethical Experimentation, Whipping, Work In Progress, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolePascaline/pseuds/NicolePascaline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compared to the other exotic slaves for sale, Ten Twenty Six--a human test animal--appears unremarkable. However Krestle, the youngest son of an influential government family, sees things differently. Soon Ten Twenty Six finds himself struggling to survive in a strange world surrounded by intrigue, cruelty, and on occasion, kindness.</p><p>Read the tags. This is an ongoing work, updates on the first and fifteenth of every month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Em/Krestle, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come, O Come Emmanuel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags, there be triggers ahead. Although I'll be updating the tags as I go, I won't be tagging each individual chapter. I'll leave a note on the sexually explicit chapters and if you want to skip them there'll be a plot summary in the end notes for you. </p><p>This work is ongoing, so I reserve the right to go back and edit for consistency's sake.</p><p>Also my people, this is fiction. Fantasy. Not a realistic depiction of the BDSM, LGBTQ+, or Christian communities. I don't want to misrepresent anyone. Just keep in mind this isn't a story about these communities, it's a story about characters. Very flawed characters.</p><p>Oh and I love comments nwn &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chain that attached Ten Twenty Six to the wall was only ornamental, long enough that he could go anywhere in his cell. All eight by six feet of it. If he had wanted to he could have even pressed up against the plexiglass wall on the far end, to wink and blow kisses at the customers as they walked by. Geol, the proprietor of the market, had told Ten Twenty Six that's what he ought to do, that he should show some enthusiasm.<br/>	"Try sticking your tongue out," Geol said. "Not like that you idiot, this ain't a medical examination. Seductively,"<br/>	At that Ten Twenty Six begun wringing his hands until Geol yelled at him. Afterward, his forearms were kept chained behind his back. To keep him from squirming, Geol said.<br/>	The chain may have been ornamental, but the collar was not. Ten Twenty Six wore one of the simpler outfits at the market, soft and tigh, with a thick metal collar of course. The voltage was low, just enough to cramp most of Ten Twenty Six's major muscle groups as the shock traveled down the metallic lines painted across his body.<br/>	There must have been a hundred buttons on the remote that controled the collar, and when Geol let up on the one electrifying Ten Twenty Six's collar the slave continued to tremble and shake.<br/>	"I said," Geol said, "Seductively. Or maybe you don't understand that every day you spend sitting around here you're taking money outta my pocket. Is that what you're trying to do, rob me?"<br/>	"N-no," Ten Twenty Six said, shaking his head. He was trying to back away, to find the wall, but it was hard with his arms behind his back.<br/>	"Stop squirming," Geol said, pressing the button again. Ten Twenty Six curled up against his will, with a yelp. Eventually, Geol's communicator buzzed and Geol let up, distracted. All Ten Twenty Six could hear was the low grumbling voice. Geol's professional voice. The one for customers. Any specific words escaped Ten Twenty Six's consciousness though, and he let his eyes close, to shut out the colors that weren't making sense to his eyes.<br/>	Not that there ever was a lot of color here. Geol seemed partial to the lifeless grey of concrete, although since he walked in on Ten Twenty Six banging his head against the wall this room had been sprayed with a layer of dull grey foam. Ten Twenty Six spent most of his time kneeling in the back corner now, with his head as far down as possible without angering Geol.<br/>	"Hey," Geol said, nudging Ten Twenty Six with his boot. "Shape up. I'll deal  with you when I get back, an' if you're on anything but best behavior I swear--"<br/>	Geol's buzzer went off and he exited with a huff, the reinforced door sliding back into place on the plexiglass wall. This sort of thing only happened when he had to go work the desk, and he only ever had to do that for sales. Or if someone important was visiting. For a back alley institution, they got a surprising amount of important visitors, mostly due to Geol's reputation for an exotic and ever-changing selection. In one week the store's entire stock would have turned over, replaced with equally choice specimens. Only Ten Twenty Six had been there two weeks already.<br/>	The Market was advertised by a simple neon sign stuck to the mass of buildingns that made up the commercial district in Todo City. The street outside was dirty, the sort of place where the planet's best fried food was being made in a half-flooded stand. Inside the Market was dimly lit with flouresent lights and a sense of forboding. In other words, it was seedy as hell.<br/>	The rooms were all back to back, six on the first floor, six on the second, with a hallway around the edge of the building so the customers could browse. Considering the market's single staircase was concrete like everything else, it was a wonder it managed to appear so rickety, threatening to crumble under every step. Perhaps the rest of the building was just looking for an excuse to colapse in on itself too.<br/>	Only twelve cells in the Market, but rarely did a customer leave unsatisfied. Geol may have appeared to be built from a the same concrete as his shop, but he was as clever and passionate as any businessman on the seven planets. There was something for everyone at the Market, and if there wasn't, next week was just around the corner.<br/>	An exiled princess, a male bodybuilder of a certain age, the teen genius of Eastwind College, they'd all graced the cracked rooms of the Market in the past week. The whole operation, barely legal. The merchandise, tantalizing. There was nowhere else on the planet of Parshu quite like it.<br/>	Since all the rooms faced the hallway, Ten Twenty Six didn't know who else was in the building with him. He hadn't looked when he was being led to his room, stumbling upstairs, eyes carefully on the ground. Looking wouldn't have done him any good. It could only kill what little hope he might have of competing. The only information that might be helpful to him was Geol's orders on charming customers, if he knew how to follow it.<br/>	Ten Twenty Six looked up to see a young man staring at him through the glass. Tall, trim, bllonde hair skimming his waist. He looked a bit like a doll, with a blank expression and pretty clothes. Geol was there next to him, explaining something. The rooms were soundproof, but the young man didn't seem to be hearing much of it either. He just cocked his head to the side and watched Ten Twenty Six.<br/>	Before he could stare back Ten Twenty Six's gaze flicked back at the ground. Geol had said it was good. Eye contact was flirtatious. But Ten Twenty Six struggled to breathe and clenched his fists behind him. If only he could look up, he had to or. . .he could only raise his eyes to the man's knees. Where the man's pants started. He had tights underneath, ornate, maroon on cream, like the man's high heeled shoes. Was that why he looked so tall?<br/>	And the man was walking away. Ten Twenty Six dropped his eyes again and felt his throat squeeze shut. It wouldn't take Geol long to get his sale now, and then he would--he would--Ten Twenty Six's thoughts got stuck. Over, over, he couldn't stop if he tried. He wanted to cry, he couldn't even knock it out of his head anymore because of the blasted foam. Ten Twenty Six began scooting away, to try and tighten the chain. The collar, it had to come off. It hurt, he needed it off, before Geol came back. With his remote and the burning and all those buttons. Ten Twenty Six coughed as he strained his throat against the metal.<br/>	He was squeezed into the back corner now, head near the floor. Squirming, that's what Geol would say. With a harder tug, Ten Twenty Six choked himself again and slumped his head against the wall. The chain was too long to put any real pressure on his neck. Useless. Behind him, the plexiglass door hissed and slid open.<br/>	"Please," Ten Twenty Six whimpered, pushing himself against the wall. Hiding his face as well as he could he strained against the collar. "Please, stop, don't please, please don't--"<br/>	He curled up waiting for the shock, Geol hated it when he begged. He said so and would press the button, again and again. Ten Twenty Six began sobbing, he tried not to think about it. Choking on tears, Ten Twenty Six struggled to breathe.<br/>	"Don't what?"<br/>	It was much too sugary to be Geol's voice. Sugary with spices, and a dash of cream stirred in with a silver spoon. Ten Twenty Six froze for a moment before peeking out from behind his shoulder. The pretty man from earlier was squatting down beside him, and he smelled, Ten Twenty Six couldn't think of any word to describe it but delicious. Like a meal that was warm and rich, it almost made Ten Twenty Six throw up. He didn't know why his body kept doing that around food. His body hadn't paid much attention to him these past few days. Or ever really. It didn't matter how hungry he was, as soon as he got close enough to smell it--<br/>	Ten Twenty Six hid his face against the wall again. Had this pretty man been holding the remote? He must have. Geol wasn't around, Ten Twenty Six didn't think, but the door had opened. And the man had said something, asked Ten Twenty Six something. He'd be angry if Ten Twenty Six didn't answer. Turning again, Ten Twenty Six looked for the remote. The doll man was holding it after all, and staring.<br/>	"W-what?" Ten Twenty Six whispered.<br/>	"You said, please don't. What don't you want me to do?"<br/>	"I," Ten Twenty Six began trembling more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean,"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six was looking past the man, looking for Geol, but he was gone and the door was shut again. Calmly, but deliberately, the man took hold of Ten Twenty Six's bound forearms and lifted them, the torque pushing his face to the ground. Ten Twenty Six braced himself, tears in his eyes, inhale caught in his throat.<br/>	Click.<br/>	He flinched at the sound of the button, but the shock didn't come. Instead, the metal cuffs binding his forearms released their grip and his arms fell to his sides, cramped and tingling. Ten Twenty Six pulled them to his stomach and pressed his face back against the floor, curling up as small as he could.<br/>	Maybe he would be shocked for that too. The pretty man hadn't said what to do with his arms. For a moment he thought about putting them back, but they were shaking so badly and the man hadn't shocked him yet. When Ten Twenty Six peeked at the man he was kneeling there, looking bemused.<br/>	"Do you know," the doll man said after a long pause, "I was told to be careful with you. Quite the miscreant. Do you need that collar to obey me?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six's mouth was too dry to speak. What was the right answer? Ten Twenty Six shook his head. The man reached out with his free hand, the one without the horrible remote, and caught Ten Twenty Six around the collar as he tried to move away.<br/>	I got it wrong, Ten Twenty Six thought,  I should have spoken instead of nodding, I'm so bad, it's going to hurt--<br/>	Click.<br/>	The remote went off again, and again there was no shock. The tight metal band around his throat loosened. Ten Twenty Six hardly dared to breathe as the doll man lifted it off. Without the collar, without the chains on his hands even, Ten Twenty Six felt adrift. Sitting up just enough to press his back to the wall, to pull his knees between him and the man, Ten Twenty Six pushed it all down. The thoughts, the shaking, the terror, the only thing that escaped him was a quiet whine.<br/>	"So," The pretty man said, "Tell me, what gives a laboratory animal such an exciting price tag?"<br/>	"I," Ten Twenty Six, bit his lip. Why was this man asking him questions? "I'm not sure. . ."<br/>	"Come on now, you can do better than that. You were here when I did a viewing last week, sleeping I think, in the corner. The market is famous for how quickly it's merchandise moves, and yet here you are. Still.  I imagine Gaol must be quite eager to get rid of you. And I doubt it will be at all pleasant. For you at least. So let's try again. What makes you worth fifteen thousand telcots?"<br/>	 Ten Twenty Six blinked.<br/>	"Fifteen thousand?" he whispered. He wasn't worth half of that. A quarter, maybe, when he was a child. If the lab had needed something very particular about him for an experiment. But there'd never been anything particular about him. The last few years had been a nightmare of scientists trying to kill him off so they could make room for the fresher specimens.<br/>	"I did mostly, um," Ten Twenty Six said, "Cosmetics testing. And body products. And I can,"<br/>	What did people want in a slave? Ten Twenty Six only knew testing, and what he overheard from the scientist's small talk. They don't want to shove lipstick in your eyes, dumbass, Goel had said, give them something to desire. But the scientists had been right. Ten Twenty Six was useless.<br/>	"I can follow directions," Ten Twenty Six said hesitantly, "Most of the time. I mean, I try,"<br/>	The man showed no response.<br/>	"I-" Ten Twenty six said, "I'm a virgin?"<br/>	Is that what he wanted? Geol had said a lot of the costumers were intrested in that sort of thing. The man continued to stare.<br/>	"Facilities d-don't want their research leaked," Ten Twenty Six said, "So I think Geol might've had a hard time, um, getting me out, and so I think, that might be why the price is so high?"<br/>	"Are you saying you're not worth fifteen thousand?"<br/>	"I'm," Ten Twenty Six whispered. His throat felt hot and tight. It was going to hurt when the collar went back on. Everything was going to hurt.  "I'm worth whatever someone's willing to pay," <br/>	With a firm grip on Ten Twenty Six's chin, the pretty man pulled him closer and began inspecting him. The way he was going over Ten Twenty Six's hair he might have been checking for fleas.<br/>	"For someone testing beauty products, you're quite a mess," he said.<br/>	"I--" Ten Twenty Six reconsidered and went quiet. The fingers running over his scalp paused.<br/>	"Yes?"<br/>	"I, bit Geol when I was bathed, when I got here," Ten Twenty Six said. "And I haven't been bathed since."<br/>	Ten Twenty Six's head was lifted gently but firmly by the fist in his hair.<br/>	"Bit?" The pretty man said.<br/>	"He was," Ten Twenty Six crossed his hands over his groin. "He tried to touch me, and I wanted to get away."<br/>	"So you bit him?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six nodded. The man stared, and Ten Twenty Six blinked.<br/>	"A-and knocked him into the tub when I tried to run."<br/>	"You ran too?" The man almost smiled.<br/>	"Not very far," Ten Twenty SIx said. Bending him back over his knee, the pretty man continued his inspection.<br/>	"I suppose that's what these are about," the pretty man said. He'd lifted Ten Twenty Six's shirt, revealing several long purpling bruises. Ten Twenty Six tried not to squirm the man ran his finger along them.<br/>	"I was very bad," he said. His voice was catching with his breath. "Geol said they won't leave any lasting marks, though. And I've learned my lesson."<br/>	"And what lesson is that?" the pretty man asked. Focusing on the foam coated floor beneath him, Ten Twenty Six felt his arms start trembling again.<br/>	"It's just like at the lab. I won't forget again, it's not my body, I'm not mine, I won't forget,"<br/>	For a moment he worried if he'd said the wrong thing because the pretty man stopped altogether. After a moment the man went back to looking him over, and Ten Twenty Six could breathe again.<br/>	"An interesting observation," he said. The pretty man didn't speak again until he finished his inspection, and Ten Twenty Six followed his lead. Ten Twenty Six even did his best not to flinch when the man felt his crotch, but the man didn't linger, moving on to his butt and thighs.<br/>	Other than the one white tuft in his black hair, the result of a particularily nasty test, Ten Twenty Six was completely unremarkable. Soapy green eyes, his specimine number 1026 carved into his arm, none of it was exotic enought to earn him a place in the market. None of it was worth fifteen thousand.<br/>	When the man finally drew back he sat on his feet, eyes closed.. Shifting as quietly as he could to an almost comfortable position Ten Twenty tried to slow his breathing down. Calm. Seductive. The pretty man looked so still he might not have been breathing at all. What if he is dead, Ten Twenty Six thought, before stopping. Thinking wouldn't work at all, not if something like that happened. Better to focus on breathing, in, out. Until the pretty man opened his eyes.<br/>	"How are you about taking orders?" the pretty man said.<br/>	"I try," Ten Twenty Six said.<br/>	"Kiss me," the pretty man said. "No need to be shy."<br/>	Any calm Ten Twenty Six had regained in the past moments vanished.<br/>	"I-I'm," he said, "I would, but Geol says not until we're paid for. . ."<br/>	"Hmm, I suppose it's his orders against mine then," the pretty man said. "Although if I remember Geol's planning on sending you to a terrible fate."<br/>	Ten Twenty Six gripped his knees in front of him until his knuckles went white.<br/>	"S-sir," he said, "I--what would you think of me, if, if I disobeyed my current master so easily? Sometimes, at the lab, they made me do intelligence tests, things like that, and I don't think I ever did well. And this feels like a test and I know I'm failing but--"<br/>	He swallowed. The pretty man was just staring, he probably wasn't supposed to be talking this much.<br/>	"But I want to show you, that I might be stupid and disobedient and not worth half of my asking price but--but I  do try to be good. Sir."<br/>	The pretty man held eye contact for a moment, as blank-faced as ever.<br/>	"Of course," he finally said and walked out. Like a deer, Ten Twenty Six thought. They'd brought one into the laboratory once, with its huge sad eyes and tiptoe hooves. Ten Twenty Six had never seen anything so beautiful.<br/>	And now? The collar was off, his hands unbound. Was he supposed to put the restraints back on? But they might not work without the remote. When he'd tried touching the collar before without permission it had stung him, what if it did the same now? And it were so awful. Ten Twenty Six didn't want any of it back on, didn't want them where he could see them. But it would be worse if he were supposed to put them on and didn't.<br/>	When footsteps came up the hall he hid his head on his knees and wrapped his arms over himself. Of course they would see him, of course it was pathetic, but in here it was dark and the warm breath bounced back at his face and he could feel the wall at his back. They never turned out the lights in his cell, not completely. But he could pretend. Until he heard the door slide.<br/>	"I'm sorry," he cried out, pushing himself back into the wall, keeping his face hidden. "I'm sorry, I would have put them on, I didn't know if I was supposed to touch them, please,"<br/>	The footsteps stopped. Ten Twenty Six could only hear the pounding of his heartbeat and wait for the blow to come.<br/>	"No need to put them on, we're leaving,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Ransom Captive Israel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No need to put them on, we're leaving,"<br/>	Mouth open, Ten Twenty Six looked up as Geol pushed past the pretty man.<br/>	"Up you come," Geol said, "Look alive now. Sir, would you like me to escort him out with you? There's been some trouble,"<br/>	"I think Ten Twenty Six will behave well on our way out, yes?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six nodded as he was ushered towards the door.<br/>	"Like I said," Geol said, "All sales are final, but if you have any problems go ahead and give me a call, I can recommend some services."<br/>	"Thank you," The doll man said, taking Geol's business card. He looked as if he'd been returned a used handkerchief. "Come along, Ten Twenty Six."<br/>	Ten Twenty Six wasn't sure how he was supposed to walk, so he stayed a few paces behind the man and kept his eyes down. Outside. Cramped streets rammed into each other at uncomfortable angles, and Ten Twenty Six moved as close to the man as he dared. The air was so dusty it colored everything sepia and turned the streetlamps into red eyes watching Ten Twenty Six's every move. The pretty man walked toward a sleek two-person craft, alone stain of cleanliness on the street.<br/>	The craft's lights blinked, the doors lifting at a flick of the pretty man's hand.<br/>	"Get in," He said, but Ten Twenty Six held his hands together.<br/>	"Won't I--what if I ruin it?" Ten Twenty Six said.<br/>	"Then I'll punish you as I see fit," The pretty man said. "Do you need a demonstration?"<br/>	"No, I'm sorry," Ten Twenty Six said. He slid in as quickly as he could on shaky legs. The ship's interior was all white, buttery leather. When the man flicked the lights off and began driving, the dashboard lit up red, dials and switches pulsing as they hovered above the ground. It felt--odd. As if Ten Twenty Six was both lighter and heavier than usual. He gripped the edge of his seat. It seemed like a lot of people outside the laboratory flew. The scientists would talk about their vehicles every so often, about who's flew fastest or where they could go, but Ten Twenty Six never had any idea what they meant. He'd tried to imagine sometimes, what the city was, or how it looked rushing beneath at hundreds of miles an hour. <br/>	Now he knew.<br/>	"Everything okay?" The man said. Ten Twenty Six could only nod. There couldn't be this much space in the world, the entire lab would be nothing but a speck below. And up, up went on forever. They kept rising and the lights in the sky faded below..<br/>	"H-how big is it?" Ten Twenty Six whispered.<br/>	"How big is what?"<br/>	"All of it, it just keeps going," Ten Twenty Six said. He leaned to look down, eyes widening at the planet's curve. "It's, it can't be round?"<br/>	The pretty man laughed. "They really did keep you in that lab your whole life, didn't they?"<br/>	"Except for the market, and I was drugged for the trip there," Ten Twenty Six said, "They never said it was like this,"<br/>	"Well what did you expect?"<br/>	"I--I don't know," Ten Twenty Six said. "Smaller. And brighter I suppose."<br/>	"It's brighter during the day," the man said, and he laughed again when Ten Twenty Six stared at him blankly.<br/>	"Oh, you are going to be a lot of fun. What'd they call you, Ten Twenty Six?"<br/>	"Hmm? I'm sorry," Ten Twenty Six pulled his eyes away from the window. "I'm not sure I understand."<br/>	"Ten Twenty Six, it's cute. But too cumbersome for a name. You must  have had a nickname,"<br/>	"Um," Ten Twenty Six squirmed in his seat a little. "Not that I know of, I--I don't know,"<br/>	"There's no need to stammer," the man said. "Give me a straight answer next time or there will be consequences."<br/>	Ten Twenty Six nodded.<br/>	"So you don't have a nickname?"<br/>	"No sir," Ten Twenty Six said.<br/>	"Hmm," the man said, "Twen maybe? Hmm, or Em. Emma? I can always change it later."<br/>	"Yes sir," Ten Twenty Six said. "I-what do you want me to call you?"<br/>	"Master," the man said. "I doubt you know much about keeping house?"<br/>	"Sorry sir--master, no," Ten Twenty Six said.<br/>	"We'll find someone to teach you. Can you read?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six felt very small.<br/>	"I learned the alphabet for a recognition test," he said. "But that's all."<br/>	The shuttle continued gliding up, they were above the planet now. Would they just float into nothing forever? The scientists had complained about how long comutes were, and the traffic. Ten Twenty Six never had a very good sense of time, but he knew he was thirsty. Hungry too, probably, although it was long enough since he'd last eaten it was hard to tell. Geol said specimens look their best on an empty stomach, it keeps everything flat and smooth. And Geol was right, it had worked hadn't it?<br/>	Maybe he wouldn't ever eat proper food again, now that he had to be pretty, Ten Twenty Six thought. At the Market, they'd just plug in a few tubes and feed him that way, food, water, everything. They'd done it a few times at the lab too. He'd done it before, he could do it again. But it was never fun. Sucking at his hanging waterer had been as close to fun as he could get in the lab most days, and now he'd never drink again.<br/>	"What's the matter?" The man said. "You're making me nervous. Em?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Two tried to answer, but he couldn't breathe and his mouth was dry and his body had stopped listening. If he could have curled up he would have, but there was no room on the floor, and it didn't seem like feet went on the seat, so Ten Twenty Two covered his face with his hands instead.<br/>	"Uh, it'll pass," The man said. He flipped a switch and the shuttle was filled with a smokey, jumbling song. Ten Twenty Two jumped slightly and listened to the instruments he couldn't name talk to each other. They sounded energetic, ready to charge the future. Everything seemed as complex as the pretty man's outfit and as fast as his spaceship. This isn't my world, Ten Twenty Six thought, I'm going to die.<br/>	Ten Twenty Six hadn't known that Pashu had a moon. He didn't even know what a moon was. But as home turned into a sphere below, the foggy crescent in the sky began to take on its own orb shape. Soft around the edges, and bright, like a cloud. Or heaven, Ten Twenty Six thought.<br/>	There was no room for religion in the science labs Ten Twenty Six had lived, only hard-won facts and testable results. They called her a terrorist, the girl who broke in. Before they caught her she had passed tracks to half the specimens. Ten Twenty Six was smaller then, and younger, but he remembers looking up at her, as she stood on the cold metal table in the center of the room, preaching something. There were strange names, and a lot of words Ten Twenty Six didn't understand, and the confusing little book wasn't much help. They took it away when they took her, kicking and screaming. Dragged her off the table and kicked her in the stomach until she couldn't talk anymore. She'd left a blood trail when they drug her out.<br/>	Sometimes Ten Twenty Six had wished she'd come back through that door, as suddenly as the first time. Give him another book of pictures that he couldn't read and tell him strange stories. They didn't belong in the lab, that's why the scientists made her leave. Variable factors, they said. But some things she said did belong. Death, Ten Twenty Six knew that word. And pain. And fear.<br/>	"Don't fear, because I'm with you," she said, "God said that. You're all going to die, everyone is, me and you and the scientists and everyone. What happens after that?"<br/>	The room full of cages stood silent, hands clasped around bars, everyone leaning closer to hear or to mock.<br/>	"It stops hurting?" Ten Twenty Six had whispered.<br/>	"It'll stop hurting," the woman said, "Because you'll go to heaven. God's going to save you from pain and death and all this. Believe that Jesus saves you and he will, after your dead--"<br/>	"A lot of good it'll do me then," An older teenager across the room yelled.<br/>	And then Security finally broke down the door. Ten Twenty Six had glanced at the front of the booklet before it was confiscated. Yellow light, and white fluff, it was like nothing he'd seen before. Was this God?<br/>	When he looked out of the spaceship window and saw the moon approach, he felt something deep in the pit of his gut, something he hadn't felt since they drug the terrorist from the tiny room that was his world.<br/>	"Are we going to see God?" he said, eyes locked ahead.<br/>	"I hope not," Master laughed. "I live on Illic, the moon there, near Sabrine. Beautiful city. We'll be there in about twenty minutes,"<br/>	"But that's heaven?" Ten Twenty Six said. He remembered the woman had said something about a city, although his idea of it was as foggy as Illiic's atmosphere.<br/>	"I thought lab specimens weren't supposed to be indoctrinated with that nonsense," Master said, "That why they get rid of you?"<br/>	"I--" Ten Twenty Six hadn't thought of that before. "I don't know."<br/>	"Well I will," Master said, "If you keep it up. And you can expect it won't be pleasant. Not after what I spent on you. Damn terrorists."<br/>	Ten Twenty Six nodded, and the ship plunged into the golden clouds.<br/>	Below the perpetual cloud cover, Illic glowed. Reds, yellows, pinks, and purples. There was never a truly sunny day, but they were all almost unbearably warm and bright. And shadowless, just different shades of gold and a blanket of thick, humid warmth making everything glow in the diffused light and mist. On a rainy day a hand held at arm's length would be invisable, but today Ten Twenty Six could see the clouds boiling above, lights dancing off them into the horizon beyond the pointed buildings of Sabrine.<br/>	Even the deer in the laboratory couldn't be as beautiful as all this, Ten Twenty Six thought. Green was everywhere, and squiggles of dark across it he didn't know were streams and roads and garden terraces. More colors than Ten Twenty Six had seen before sprung up in the water and clouds, and when the craft landed softly on the patio it flung petals from the flowerbeds into the air like confetti. When his door slid open, Ten Twenty Six was hit with a wall of heat and fragrance, it was like the flowery shampoos he'd had to swallow, only fresh and crisp and real.<br/>	"Get out," Master said. "I'm going to be late for dinner as it is."<br/>	It was an awkward height to climb out of, just a little too low. Ten Twenty Six ended up crawling out on all fours, stumbling to his feet as Master walked over. With a press of a button, the machine closed its doors and Ten Twenty Six tried to watch it and the flowers and all the wide open space and Master at the same time.<br/>	"Looks like we both need to tidy up a bit," Master said, "Come on."<br/>	The mansion was sprawled ahead of them. Fountains, white marble, columns everywhere. The life-sized, nude statues in the entryway caused Ten Twenty Six to blush and look away. Muscle bound men standing proud, voluptuous women sprawling with wine and fruit, they were all immaculate, with stone eyes that could have blinked any moment. They were beautiful. Ten Twenty Six didn't look anything like them.<br/>	This entryway was three stories high, with a great twisting staircase as wide as Ten Twenty Six's room at the Market. Hard, cool steps moved beneath his bare feet as he followed Master uncertainly. It felt like he was flying again, rising higher above the rock people, the gardens outside still casting their scent over everything. And windows. Windows as high as the ceiling, gauzy drapes that reached the floor. Light filled every crack in the room. Real light, not the buzzing, flickering lights that never went out.<br/>	"What's wrong?" Master said.<br/>	"I'm sorry," Ten Twenty Six said. "It's just, it's all too wonderful."<br/>	"Eh, it's alright," Master said, leaning over the railing a little. "I want to update it a little but with my parents the way they are--not going to happen anytime soon."<br/>	Down a hall, through a bedroom Ten Twenty Two had no time to look at and they were in the largest bathroom he'd ever seen. There had been a corner at the market, and a set of open stalls for a few tests at the lab, but this, it was as bigger than a cell itself.<br/>	The marble tiles were interrupted only by small squares of gold, rick brocade curtains covered the foggy window. Gold trimmed the panels on the walls, the mirrors, held candles in the chandelier above the bubbling round bath. Such clear, bright water, with its own curtains, more candles and soaps, and perfumes sitting nearby. Raised like an alter, there was a step to climb up to it, and four pillars to support its own miniature roof.<br/>	"Em, I want to make something clear," Master said, unpinning his cravat. He'd already shrugged off his Maroon jacket, his delicate joints showing through the white puffs and frills of his shirt.<br/>	"Do you know why I bought you?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six tensed.<br/>	"N-no sir," Ten Twenty Six said. "Master, I mean." <br/>	Master's shirt was half unbuttoned now, his eyes half shut, studying Ten Twenty Six.<br/>	"I enjoy hurting people," Master said. "I enjoy seeing them bleed. I enjoy playing with their minds, their emotions. And I enjoy comforting them afterward. You're here because my parents insisted I find a more benign outlet than doing it to them. That or they'd cut me off. And so here you are. You'll meet them at dinner tonight, it'll be an enlightening experience I'm sure."<br/>	Master leaned in closer, a slight smile on his thin lips. "In other words, Em, you're here to hurt. What do you make of that, I wonder?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six was breathing quick and shallow now, he licked his lips, frightened to look away.<br/>	"I--" Ten Twenty Six said, "I'm good at hurting."<br/>	That made Master smile. "Are you really?"<br/>	Drawing himself back a little, Master cocked his head to the side, back to looking like a doll. Ten Twenty Six had one for a toy when he was little, before it fell appart and the lab took it away. He could hardly remember it now, except that he would take to it, and pretend it could understand. No matter what he told it, it would stare back at him with blank, unmoving eyes.<br/>	"Kiss me," Master said. "You can now, can't you? Now that I own you."<br/>	With his one leg almost lifted, the tilt of the head, Master looked like that deer again. Any moment he might bound away, or jerk and charge. A beautiful, wild animal. Ten Twenty Six took a step forward and leaned in, looking for guidance. There was none in masters stiff smile.<br/>	"Yes Master," Ten Twenty Six whispered. <br/>	Brushing against the side of Master's mouth, Ten Twenty Six had his first taste of someone else. Smooth and cold. Like porcelain, Master tasted like--Ten Twenty Six didn't know what lemons were. So he took another half breath, another taste before pulling away, wringing his hands awkwardly.<br/>	"Hm," Master said. "We'll bath this evening. Your  clothes are there, and freshen up a little before we go down."<br/>	The chair Master had pointed to was ornate, but there seemed to be a light curtain or blanket draped over it. Ten Twenty Six caught a glance of himself in the vanity mirror and quickly looked away. Scruffy and stiff, he didn't belong here. Couldn't Master see that?<br/>	"I forgot," Master said, "You have no idea how to put on a chiton, do you?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six shook his head and glanced away. His ignorance would have been embarrassing enough, but Master was down to his trousers now. Somehow, Ten Twenty Six had expected him to be more substantial, like Geol, or the scientists. Like the other people who could do as they liked. But Ten Twenty Six could count all of Master's ribs, it was only because of the clothes that Master had looked so soft.<br/>	"Here, like this," Master said taking the cloth from him. "You do have to take your clothes off first."<br/>	Biting his lip, Ten Twenty Six looked down at his chest. He'd been naked a lot at the lab, he'd survived it then. Hadn't he? But they were scientists looking at tests and charts and results, not at him. Not like Master was now. He reached his arms behind his head to pull his shirt off, catching his breath. Master was staring, Geol had watched too. Once Ten Twenty Six had wiggled out of the shirt he kept it on his arms, half crossing them over his midsection.<br/>	He didn't mean to take a step back. Master hadn't even moved, but Ten Twenty Six felt something twist up inside him and he had to get away from it. Raising his hands, he'd forgotten they were still in his shirt, he couldn't hold them out, he couldn't stop it.<br/>	"I-'m sorry," he stammered, taking another step back. "I don't know why, I'm sorry, please,"<br/>	His butt knocked against the vanity. Only a pair of thin shorts, they were all he was wearing, and he had to take them off because Master said so. It was so simple. Couldn't he do something easy like that? Why couldn't he breathe?<br/>	"Em," the tone was stern.<br/>	"I'm sorry," Ten Twenty Six said, "I can't, I can't, I want to,"<br/>	But the "I can't" was stuck. When Master moved closer Ten Twenty Six couldn't do anything but keep whispering, gasping for something that wouldn't come.<br/>	 "Look at me," Master said, taking Ten Twenty Six's head in his hands. Master had looked so graceful and tall at the market, but standing face to face Ten Twenty Six looked down on him. Just slightly, but how was Master so small?<br/>	"Look at me," he repeated. "Good. You're not doing this on purpose right?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six shook his head no. <br/>	"I can't."<br/>	"So you're punishment won't be as severe, yes? You're not doing this on purpose, so I'll help you learn. And we'll do it this evening, when you're ready to learn. Alright? So there's no reason to be frightened right now. Right now, we are changing into evening clothes and going to dinner. Can you give me your shirt?"<br/>	His limbs were trembling so hard Ten Twenty Six didn't think he could get the clingy thing off his forearms, but he held them out to Master. As dread moved over him the muttering stopped, leaving him in a choke-throated silence.<br/>	"There, good job," Master said. "And now your shorts. Can you do it yourself?"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six reached for his waistband, but now it seemed like it was his hands stuck on repeat. This should be easy, Master was being so patient. Balling his fists in frustration, Ten Twenty Six blinked at them through watery eyes. Why couldn't they just work like they were supposed to?<br/>	  "Look at me, remember?" Master said. "I'll do it this time, and you can try again later."<br/>	Ten Twenty Six hugged himself and watched as Master slid his shorts off. It was so matter of fact; no groping, no leering. That would come, Ten Twenty Six felt, but this wasn't the time. They were getting ready for dinner. Later he'd get punished, and right now he was safe and Master was taking care of him. With a half stumble, he stepped out of the shorts.<br/>	"I really am sorry," he mouthed, but Master seemed too busy fussing to notice. <br/>	"See, you did it. Good boy," Master said, reaching up to pat Ten Twenty Six on the head. With a flourish, he unfolded the cloth and wrapped it around Ten Twenty Six in a swirl of snowy linen and gold.<br/>	"Keep your arms out," Master said, "The first clasp on this shoulder, about here I'd say, and then. . .hmm, a little to the left, I want to see some cleavage. There, now we've got a bit of drape, and loop the cord around your waist, like this."<br/>	Master smiled as he stepped back, eyes wandering over Ten Twenty Six's body. "You do make a picture, don't you? Here,"<br/>	He spun Ten Twenty Six so he could see himself in the vanity mirror. The robe didn't fall past his fingertips, and beneath his legs looked as pale as the cloth. He'd never seen anything like its border before. It reminded him of the lab's maze, all right angles and turning in on itself. His collar bones stood well above the neckline Master had chosen, and Ten Twenty Six blushed at how they stood out. Before he'd imagined he was small and delicate, but after seeing master Ten Twenty Six realized that he was just starved.<br/>	"Aren't you beautiful?" Master said. He reached up again to ruffle Ten Twenty Six's hair. "We'll have to do something with this fluffy mess, but it'll wait till this evening. Now I'm going to finish changing, here's a washcloth and some rubbing alcohol, it should help get off these little metal lines you've got running all over you. Try not to drip if you can."<br/>	"Yes Master," Ten Twenty Six said. His voice was still choked, but at least he could speak now. Soon his skin had turned red from scrubbing, and Ten Twenty Six was about to grow frantic when he noticed the silvery flakes begin sticking to the cloth.<br/>	They had burned going on. Geol had locked him to the table face down, but Ten Twenty Six could see the welder out of the corner of his eye. Welder was just a nickname, it wasn't a real one of course, and Geol didn't even turn it up hot enough to brand. But Ten Twenty Six still screamed and struggled when it began tracing his body, the tip searing its way down, again and again. Spine, chest, spine, arms, spine, legs. By the end, there was no more screaming. Ten Twenty Six shuttered against his bonds and whimpered until the last nerve was traced.<br/>	And it was flaking off now, his left arm almost free. As Ten Twenty Six scrubbed, he could feel sweat forming droplets under his arms. Geol had been cruel, but practical. In his way, he'd been as calculating as the scientists. Ten Twenty Six risked a glance at Master, who was attaching garters to his thick, slouchy stockings. Even bunched up like that they nearly came to the ruffled, lacy bottom of master's shorts. There didn't seem to be anything mathematical about him. And he liked pain, he'd said as much. Ten Twenty Six scratched harder at his shoulder. The collar hurt, the lines hurt. So why remove them?<br/>	Unless he was going to reapply them. Ten Twenty Six jumped as Master flounced up, his short, fluffy sweater swinging up to show just a sliver of midriff. Ten Twenty Six had never seen anyone flounce before.<br/>	"Don't push too hard, you'll hurt yourself," Master said. "Here, give it to me. But I do want something in return for scrubbing it for you,"<br/>	Ten Twenty Six stared down at him, as the sweat began to run down his ides.<br/>	"The laurel or these triangular collar pins?" Master said. "Which should I wear?"<br/>	"I--" Ten Twenty Six didn't understand. Was this some kind of test? "They both look nice,"<br/>	"Obviously," Master said. "Or I wouldn't have picked them. But which do you think I should wear tonight?"<br/>	"M-maybe, I really don't know, I've never--those?"<br/>	"The triangular ones?"<br/>	"B-because they fit the collar and help it stand out from the--the sweater and, even though it's metal, I think, it sort of looks lacy kinda like the shirt sleeves and the, like the shorts."<br/>	Master smiled. "Triangles it is then. Now turn a bit so I can get this off your chest. Maybe we should have done this before dressing you. But the dinner gong will ring any moment now and it wouldn't do any good being late--oh, I almost forgot,"<br/>	Master grabbed a bottle off the vanity and began puffing, leaving Ten Twenty Six coughing in a fit of mist. It felt as if the garden outside had fallen on him and then exploded.<br/>	"You might not be able to bath properly until this evening," Master said, "But no one will be able to tell over this monstrosity. Serves Mother right for buying me such a hideous present when she knows I only go for spice tones."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That Mourns in Lonely Exile Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner gong sounded just as Ten Twenty Two and Master reached the bottom steps of the staircase. Standing there, stiff as the statues around her, was a woman who might have been mistaken for Master except for her short bob of hair. Her dull cheeks and eyes reminded Ten Twenty Six of the fluorescent lights that had flickered above his cage as long as he could remember. He glanced away, quickly.<br/>
"Is this you're new plaything Krestle?" she said. "How much did it cost?"<br/>
"Fifteen Thousand," Master said. "From the best dealer on Pashu. I--"<br/>
"I wish you'd got something cheaper," the woman said. She grabbed Ten Twenty Six's jaw and turned his head this way and that. "You'll break him within a week and expect me to buy you a new one."<br/>
"I think he's already broken," Master said. Why did he laugh when he said it? Ten Twenty Six tried to avoid looking in the woman's eyes as they continued trailing his body.<br/>
"Used to belong to a laboratory, he'd never even been outside until earlier today,"<br/>
"What's it called?" she said. Ten Twenty Six wished she would let go of his jaw.<br/>
"Em," Master said. There were heavy footsteps on the floor behind them and the woman finally let go.<br/>
"What'd you get a boy for?"<br/>
It was a  man who spoke, a man hardly bigger than the woman if a little heavier set. Still, he seemed to fill the whole room, sending booming echoes through the hall and a tremor up Ten Twenty Six's spine.<br/>
"Because I wanted him," Master said.<br/>
"Didn't answer my question," the man said.<br/>
"Like I was just telling Mother, he's an interesting specimen, I couldn't help myself."<br/>
The man grabbed Ten Twenty Six by the ear and twisted him over, staggering for balance. Ten Twenty Six reached out for the floor with his fingertips, trying to relieve the pressure without struggling, strangely conscious of his butt thrust in the air.<br/>
"Pansy little thing, probably light in the loafers too,"<br/>
Ten Twenty Six squeaked as a hand shoved its way between his legs, while the one on his ear twisted him closer. No, please, not here, he thought. He tried to twist to see master but he couldn't move, there were only the floor and the man's pant leg. It'd been silly to think that Master would be the one to take him when it came to that. Or that he'd only belong to Master.<br/>
"Do you like boys, Em? Think you're a little girl?"<br/>
The ear twisted again, harder this time, and Ten Twenty Six cried out. He hadn't realized he was supposed to answer. The question didn't make much sense and his ear hurt and he was trying not to scream or kick while someone groped between his legs--when the hand feeling him over hit him. Hard.<br/>
Ten Twenty Six didn't have to worry about screaming, all the breath went out of him in an instant. Doubling over--the man must have let go of his ear because he could double over--Ten Twenty Six fell to his knees and curled up, face down, arms trapped beneath his body. The woman was laughing, not as loud as the man, Master could have been laughing too, although Ten Twenty Six couldn't hear him.<br/>
"Maybe I'll have to treat you like a girl then," the man said. It sounded more like a joke than a threat, but it was difficult to tell over the pain.<br/>
"Wash up and get to dinner Krestle," the woman said.<br/>
"I was going to bring Em," Master said. He didn't seem unhappy, but Ten Twenty Six didn't think he sounded like he'd been laughing either.<br/>
"Not at my table," the man said.<br/>
"But Mom," Master said.<br/>
"Honey," the woman said, "Can't the thing stay under the table by him? That way we don't have to look and--"<br/>
"And Krestle'll be feeding it scraps the whole time," the man said, grumpily. "Whatever, fine. As long as it's eating it won't be trying to do worse things with its mouth, kneeling there under the table."<br/>
As Master's footsteps clicked closer Ten Twenty Six tried to unfold. Instead, he let out a groan and slumped, pressing his cheek against his floor. I'm so pathetic, he thought, I was in trouble before and now. . .<br/>
"You should be fine in a few minutes," Master said, patting Ten Twenty Six's back. "Don't try to get up just yet."<br/>
Ten Twenty Six looked at Master's polished little black shoes standing next to his head. Master's feet were so small. Or had been kept small, squeezed into tight little shoes like that. Ten Twenty Six curled his toes under him. His whole life he'd been barefoot and his feet looked wide and ungainly in comparison. Maybe Master would trim them down to make them fit, the idea made Ten Twenty Six shudder. But then, if that could make him beautiful, make Master think he was beautiful. . .<br/>
Ten Twenty Six pushed himself onto all fours uncertainly. When Master shifted Ten Twenty Six flinched away, expecting a kick for taking so long, Instead, there was an open hand. Blinking, Ten Twenty Six tried to understand why it was there. Eyes darting from the hand to Master's face, Ten Twenty Six kissed the fingertips. Master's dollface broke.<br/>
"No," he laughed. "I'm helping you up. Here,"<br/>
Master took Ten Twenty Six's arms so the slave could stumble to his feet.<br/>
Even when he was up Ten Twenty Six held on a moment, in case his legs didn't take his weight. The pain was manageable now, but the trembling had come back, and he couldn't have another incident, not so soon, not here.<br/>
"I--" Ten Twenty Six whispered, eyes fixed on the floor. "I'm sorry,"<br/>
"You could try being thankful too," Master said, "Unless you're too good my help."<br/>
"No," Ten Twenty Six bit his lip, "Not like that. Just-- you're--thank you. I'm sorry I need help."<br/>
Master turned away.<br/>
"Of course you do, you're just a slave," he said, "Come on."<br/>
The bathroom downstairs was smaller but just as ornate, only with black marble instead of white. Following Masters lead, Ten Twenty Six rubbed the flowery soap between his hands, watching as it thickened and foamed.<br/>
"You alright?" Master said.<br/>
"I--it's growing," Ten Twenty Six said.<br/>
"It's soap Em, don't tell me they didn't wash you? I thought Labs were supposed to be sanitary."<br/>
"There were wipes, and sprays sometimes, but. . ." Ten Twenty Six said. He could still almost smell the pungent, choking odor, the dry cracks that would develop where it had touched his skin. The flowery suds dripped between his clenched hands into the sink.<br/>
The bubbling, flowery scent was different. Soft and smooth between his hands, Ten Twenty Six could taste it, feel it burning his eyes, taste it until he choked. The scientists had been angry that he couldn't throw it back up, leaving him dry heaving in the cage as they argued about what had gone wrong with the formula.<br/>
"Master?" he said quietly. "I don't mean to make a bad impression. I'm just slow, and dull, but I can learn. Even the people at the lab knew that. I'm very stupid, but I'll learn,"<br/>
"Yes, I know," Master said, "I--"<br/>
"Master," Ten Twenty Six didn't want to interrupt. But he was losing his nerve, and if he didn't say it now, he might not be able to get it out. "The man out there,"<br/>
"My father,"<br/>
"Yes, he--" Ten Twenty Six said, "I don't know whether he wanted, or you wanted, under the table. I don't,"<br/>
He needed to say it. Spit it out. Show some enthusiasm.<br/>
"I don't know how. Or how to tell when I should,"<br/>
Master blinked up at him. "You mean his joke about a blowjob?"<br/>
"I'm not sure," Ten Twenty Six said. "I-I'm sorry, I don't,"<br/>
Don't get stuck. I can't get stuck again, he thought.<br/>
"Don't pay any attention to Father," Master said. "And don't let him find out I said so. You don't need to worry about that sort of thing right now, I'll always tell you what to do."<br/>
Mother and Father were already seated at the table when Master led Ten Twenty Six in. The table stretched across the room, a beautiful stone slab. Even bunched at one end, the family seemed to be as far from each other as possible. Master took his seat silently and pointed at the floor.<br/>
"Down,"<br/>
"Any word from Lise?" Mother said.<br/>
Ten Twenty Six crawled under the tables and let out a silent sigh. Shadows, the smell of warm food, Master's hand on his head, this was better. Ten Twenty Six let his head fall forward to rest on the inside of Master's knee. Suddenly the hand pulled away, causing Ten Twenty Six to catch his breath. Was it wrong? Maybe he wasn't supposed to touch Master without being told. But when it reappeared there was--something. Green, and savory, covered in gravy. Was he supposed to eat it? He wanted to, it smelled wonderful, but it wasn't anything like the dry kibble he'd lived on until now. In the end it was too tempting and so delicious Ten Twenty Six almost whined for more.<br/>
As it turned out, he didn't have to.  Master's hand reappeared with various foods, the most wonderful Em had ever seen. It was a bit odd at first, licking off Master's fingers. He wasn't even sure he was supposed to. But Master shoved them a little deeper into Ten Twenty Six's mouth as he sucked them, so Master must not have minded. Through the whole meal Master slipped him morsels, bits of meat the melted in the mouth, soft vegetables, even a sweet syrup at the end that Ten Twenty Six was terrified of dripping, suckling it from Master's hand as slowly as he dared, trying to make the taste last.<br/>
Eating food, real food, had preoccupied Ten Twenty Six, and he only realized voices were being raised when Master forgot to take his hand away.<br/>
"It's not my fault he didn't want me as his secretary," Master said.<br/>
"Then who's fault is it? No, go on. I'm really curious."<br/>
The fingers curled in Ten Twenty Six's mouth.<br/>
"I just didn't get the job this time. It's not a big deal Father,"<br/>
"You're still living in my house, under my roof, what do you do exactly? That's right, nothing. I'm providing you opportunities, and you don't even try."<br/>
The hand left Ten Twenty Six's mouth, and he could hear it land heavily on the table above.<br/>
"I did try," Master said, "And there will be future opportunities."<br/>
"Which you will botch in a similar fashion, I'm certain."<br/>
"Honey," Mother's voice came.<br/>
"Don't honey me, he looks like a child. Maybe if you dressed him like a man he'd get taken a bit more seriously. Oh, but we've all got to pretend your baby isn't nineteen,"<br/>
"So this is my fault now," she said. "Typical."<br/>
"What, then who's fault is it? I'm really curious,"<br/>
"You want to know what I think?" her voice was at a hiss now. "I think you're angry Terrel got seat speaker."<br/>
"I'm angry because you turned our son into a worthless, incompetent pansy! I ought to have sighed him into the service,"<br/>
"You wouldn't have dared!"<br/>
The yelling grew louder, echoing through the room, and Ten Twenty Six felt Master begin to tense up and pull away. Leave it be, wait for things to die down, Ten Twenty Six thought. Every so often a scientist would cause some racket and get fired, it wasn't any of Ten Twenty Six's business. Don't draw attention, hide if you can. That's how these things worked. Even Geol would calm down, until the next incident.<br/>
But then, I'm not just a specimen anymore, Ten Twenty Six thought, at least to Master. He had a name now.<br/>
"It's because you've made him lazy and indolent," Father screamed. Barely daring to breathe, Ten Twenty Six nuzzled his face up the inside of Master's thigh and was met with a kick in the ribs. Ten Twenty Six had been kicked before, and this one was halfhearted at best.<br/>
"If he's good for nothing he learned it from you," Mother yelled back. As his lips brushed the band of bare skin beneath Master's shorts and above his socks, Ten Twenty Six exhaled softly and tried to concentrate. Enthusiasm. By the time Master reached down to clench a handful of hair, Ten Twenty Six had already left a trail of kisses up the leg. The pressure on his scalp only made him whimper a little, his head pulled back at an awkward angle. A chair crashed, shoved over as someone stood up.<br/>
"He only attacked me last week because you pushed him too hard," Mother said.<br/>
"So you go buy him a toy? No wonder he's such a useless bitch,"<br/>
The fist slowly uncurled to stroke Ten Twenty Six's head before balling up harder than before.<br/>
"He's only half the bitch you are!"<br/>
Without warning Master stood up, dragging Ten Twenty Six with him.<br/>
"Sit down Krestle," Father snapped.<br/>
"I going to give Em a bath," Master said without looking back. Ten Twenty Six had finally got his feet under him, but the grip on his scalp didn't let up on the staircase as he stumbled behind, trying to keep up. The bedroom door opened so hard it bounced back against its hinges, just in time for Master to slam it violently. Ten Twenty Six's head knocked against the doorframe as Master shoved him roughly against the wall by his throat.<br/>
Smack.<br/>
The sting rose to Ten Twenty Six's eyes, but before they had time to refocus a blow landed on his other cheek.<br/>
Smack.<br/>
Ten Twenty Six had fought back before. They had given him a shot when he was little, a shot that burned and stung and made him try to scrape the flesh from his forearm to make it stop. He'd always been so quiet and still that they'd give him a treat for it, but the next time they came with the needle he kicked and bit and screamed. All it did was make them knock him out for shots afterward. And no more treats.<br/>
Smack.<br/>
He couldn't. He wouldn't. His cheeks were warm but wasn't his stomach too, for the first time since--<br/>
Smack.<br/>
Ten Twenty Six flinched and gripped his hands together, to keep them from doing something terrible. His knees were locked, holding him against the wall.<br/>
Smack.<br/>
There was the taste of blood in his mouth and his nose was wet. Was he bleeding, crying? Both?<br/>
Smack.<br/>
He felt himself slide down the wall a little, his legs giving way. No, he thought, no no, this will just make him madder. Master grabbed him by the shoulders and propped him back against the wall.<br/>
"Who's a worthless bitch?" Master said. His eyes seemed even more intense than before, and Ten Twenty Six wondered how he could yell with his teeth grit. "I asked you a question, answer me dammit!"<br/>
"I--I--" What was the answer? Ten Twenty Six could barely choke out a whisper. "I am?"<br/>
Master blinked, breathing heavily.<br/>
"Yes," Master said. "Yes, you are."<br/>
He leaned closer. Ten Twenty Six parted his lips, trying to catch his breath as Master's hands began tightening around his neck. Ten Twenty Six, Master was moving him somewhere and Ten Twenty Six couldn't breathe. Master was saying something.<br/>
If he weren't choking, Ten Twenty Six would have cried out when he was fell backward, but he landed on something fluffy that gave way, and then everything was white and billowy. The pamphlet again, he thought, is this what it was about? It was hard to imagine, with Master's hands still around his throat, with Master sitting on Ten Twenty Six's hips and yelling. Darkness was taking the edges of his vision now.<br/>
"I want to kill something," Master said. "I want to hurt, and kill, and hurt,"<br/>
The hands moved tighter and Ten Twenty Six found his grip on the hands. Thin, delicate hands. And so small. Ten Twenty Six locked eyes with Master. Even redfaced and snarling, Master had a delicacy. Like the statues, Ten Twenty Six thought. Master was straddling him, hair dangling in front of his eyes. Was Master crying? Ten Twenty Six's vision was blurring, it was impossible to tell. His grip on Master's wrists was loose, Ten Twenty Six hadn't even tried to stop it yet, but the touch only seemed to make Master angrier, and Ten Twenty Six felt his own body begin disobeying him, writhing against the light body pinning him down.<br/>
Ten Twenty Six reached out. It wasn't hard, Master had such small arms. Ten Twenty Six's hands brushed against Master's throat, and now they had a hold. Rearing away, Master wouldn't be able to get out of reach unless he let go, and Master let out a frustrated squeal.<br/>
Just a squeeze. Or a push even. Air. I need air, Ten Twenty Six thought. Master was still staring at him, glaring at him hard enough to take the last of his breath away. Enthusiasm, Ten Twenty Six thought, the billowy pamp]hlet.<br/>
Ten Twenty Six let go.<br/>
Brushing Masters hair aside was more luck than anything else. Ten Twenty Six was trying, it was hard to try much of anything but to breathe as his vision disappeared. He'd seen the eyes, a blur of them, but the hair was in the way. And he felt the hair, long and soft and pale. You could almost feel how gold it was. Like, it was like--a sunbeam. There'd been one of those on the pamphlet, but he'd had no way to guess they'd be so delightfully warm. Warm and soft and bright, Master had shown him what light was like. Of course he had. Just feel his hair, Master was made of sunbeams.<br/>
And before everything went dark, Ten Twenty Six smiled.<br/>
The darkness left as quickly as it came. Masters face was almost touching his, eyebrows drawn together.<br/>
"Em? Are you alright Em?"<br/>
His throat ached, all he could do was nod. Master relaxed enough to rest their foreheads together before letting out a long, stuttery sigh. Trying not to cough was difficult, and Ten Twenty Six wasn't sure if Master was teary, or what he was supposed to do, and he was terrified of his snot running onto Masters clothes or bedding.<br/>
"I'm sorry," Ten Twenty Six said hoarsely.<br/>
"For what?" Master said. He was back to being a doll now, except his face was blotched with red.<br/>
"For being so messy and bleeding and, and--" Ten Twenty Six swallowed. Geol could get mad, but he was calculating. He wanted a profit, scientists wanted results, what did Master want?<br/>
"And for upsetting you. I shouldn't have kissed your leg at dinner, or, or I should have asked first, or?"<br/>
It wasn't supposed to be a question. Ten Twenty Six squeaked after it came out. This was an apology and he was supposed to know what he did wrong or it would be another lesson, and he'd make an even bigger mess and get punished for that too.<br/>
Master hovered above him a moment, before rolling over and collapsing on the bed. Ten Twenty Six risked bringing his hand up to wipe his nose. It was blood after all, only now it was smeared on his face and hands, so he held curled them in the air awkwardly, trying to keep his nose tipped up.<br/>
"You really do need a bath now, don't you?" Master said. "Come on."<br/>
Ten Twenty Six wiggled uncertainly to a sitting position, hands cupped under his nose, as Master slid off the bed.<br/>
"Em," he said, pausing, "You did very well at dinner. This wasn't a punishment, but sometimes I need to hurt things, and that's what you're here for."<br/>
"Oh,' Ten Twenty Six. Master undid his collar pins, hands almost steady.<br/>
"Then, thank you, Master," Ten Twenty Six said. And he really was grateful. His nosebleed was barely a trickle, his stomach was warm, and all around him, there was light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Until the Son of God Appear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Chapter warning: summary in end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Take your clothes off."<br/>
 Geol had stood and watched, while Ten Twenty Two pulled the baggy scrubs he was wearing off. His shoulders stuck out at an odd angle, chest pulled tight to his ribs. The baggy pants almost fell off on their own, and Ten Twenty Six tried to hide behind his arms. His groin, his stomach, his neck, Geol's eyes were appraising him as if Ten Twenty Six were an animal.<br/>
 Which he was used to, of course. He'd been stripped countless times in his life. Poked and prodded, every part of him measured and photographed and documented. Why would a little staring be any different? The room was cool, but a warm mist rose from the feed tank that Geol used for washing the Market's merchandise.<br/>
 As if Ten Twenty Two was a pile of dirty clothes, Geol picked him up and dumped him in the water. It was warm, hot, too hot. Ten Twenty Six grabbed the edge and struggled to get out, but he was shoved back under, taking in a mouthful of water. Once he started choking Geol let him lean over the side, coughing and immobile. Ten Twenty Six hardly noticed the hands scrubbing and groping his body alternately. The water burned and the air burned and there was soap in his eyes.<br/>
 "Not bad compared to some of the merch I move through here," Geol said. "Those doctor's got to keep you clean, eh?"<br/>
 Ten Twenty Six griped the edge again to keep from slipping back in. Geol wasn't a scientist, and this wasn't the lab. A few things were familiar, he was used to soap in his eyes. Or being forced to eat it. Or the scientists seeing how difficult it would be to make him throw it back up. But this big man, he wasn't taking notes, and there was no lab coat. He wasn't even getting the soap in Ten Twenty Six's eyes on purpose and that scared him.<br/>
 "Where's the director?" Ten Twenty Six said. The director had a tight bun and one emotion--disdain. He'd never asked for her before, but he'd never had to.<br/>
 "You're not in the lab anymore," Geol said, "Turn around."<br/>
 Ten Twenty Six didn't, and was jerked by the shoulders, pressed almost underwater.<br/>
 "Where am I?" Ten Twenty Six said.<br/>
 "Slave market," Geol said. "Now let's see what you--"<br/>
 Ten Twenty Six saw the hand go underwater, he tried to push away but his back was as tight against the tub as he could get. Geol was pinning his arm with his other hand. Not at the lab? Wherever he was, it didn't sound good. He'd already had trouble with the collar they put on after they left. But the collar was on the floor, next to his clothes. Lunging, Ten Twenty Six got his mouth around the arm holding him and bit down, hard.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 "You can't take a bath with your clothes on," Master said. "Do you need help?"<br/>
 Em took a moment before he shook his head and began undoing the clasp at his shoulder. There were a lot of things he couldn't do, but he'd done this before, he could follow Masters orders. Remember how taking a bath turned out last time, Em thought. But I've changed, it's not happening again, I'll let him wash me, I'll let him do whatever he wants.<br/>
 Em's hands froze, his eyes locked to the ground. Wasn't that why he'd been at the Market so long, why he almost. . .he had to be excited about it. But I can't, he thought.<br/>
 When Master's hand brushed Em's shoulder he jumped back, away from the soaps and bath and Master. Away, he thought, I've got to get away.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 He'd tried to get away before too. After the bite, he didn't know what Geol would do but he didn't want to be there to find out. Out of the tub, he was halfway across the floor when Geol brought him down. Spending his life in a cage hadn't made him fast and Geol was strong despite his girth. Ten Twenty Six's kicks and flailing arms bounced off the big man without even leaving marks.<br/>
 He struggled with the desperation of a dying animal, but his nails were trimmed down to nothing, and he hadn't eaten since they left the lab, and the big hands holding him left marks on his skin.<br/>
 "I'm sorry," Ten Twenty Six said, still pushing away. "I'm sorry, I'm--"<br/>
 He'd expected to be shoved underwater, maybe a few times. Maybe Geol would never let him come up for air again, or stick soap in his eyes until he went blind. Instead, there was a snap and a click, and Ten Twenty Six's body convulsed as the shock collar did its work. There were no lines on him yet to channel the electricity, but he was dripping wet and peed himself the first time it went off.<br/>
 "Stupid creature," Geol said, keeping his finger down on the button. "I'd beat you senseless if it didn't leave scars. Look what you did to my arm!"<br/>
 Ten Twenty Six couldn't see much of anything, senseless from the buzzing sting that swarmed under every inch of skin.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 "I can't get away," Em said. "I'm not, I won't,"<br/>
 If he couldn't stop backing away Master would be even angrier. Em forced himself to his knees, head between his hands, biting his lip so hard it bled.<br/>
 "Please," Em said. "I'm not running, I'm not trying to get away. I wouldn't,"<br/>
 "I said to take your clothes off Em," Master said.<br/>
 "I'm sorry, please," Why am I crying? Em thought. I've got to stop. "I'm sorry, I can't."<br/>
 "You just did it earlier," Master said, "So I know you can."<br/>
 "I can," Em repeated. But he didn't move.<br/>
 "If I thought you were disobeying me, then I'd have to punish you," Master said. "Are you disobeying me, Em?"<br/>
 Master's eyes were soft, and searching, like when he'd inspected Em at the Market. Why isn't he throttling me now, Em thought, why can't I just do what he says, I want to do what he says. Master knelt down in front of him.<br/>
 "Help," Em whispered. "Please,"<br/>
 "What would you like help with, Em?"<br/>
 "M-my," Em wrung his hands together. "I can't undo the, my shoulder, the clasp."<br/>
 "Is that all?" Master sounded like he was smiling.<br/>
 "Please," Em said. Master had reached for his shoulder, if he were just quiet. . .but then there would be more problems and. . .<br/>
 "I'll try," Em said, "I want, I want to take a bath and I'll try but, I'm so scared. I'm so scared and I'm stupid and I'll try but please don't, don't,"<br/>
 "Don't what?" Master sounded colder now, and that set Em crying again.<br/>
 "Please don't hate me, if I can't, Master."<br/>
 Em buried his face in his hands. There may not have been a shock collar anymore, but there were a thousand ways he could be punished, should be punished for his bad behavior. And when would Master decide he was done, give Em the same look of disdain and frustration that Geol had, or the Lab Director. What would Em do then?<br/>
 A small, delicate hand drew itself around Em's head and pulled him close until he was resting against Master's bare chest. No one had run their hands through Em's like that before today. Like they were petting him; like he was something precious.<br/>
 "I--" Master said. His voice was uncertain, almost as hesitating as Em's. "Here, let me help you take this off. I know you're trying to be good. You did well at dinner, and it's only your first day. I think if you're good for the rest of the evening I"ll consider forgiving your earlier outburst. But you have to take your bath like a good boy, and stop crying, and beg very nicely this evening. Yes?"<br/>
 Em nodded against Masters body.<br/>
 "You're very kind, Master," Em said. "I'm grateful, and I will be good, but. . .I'm not trying to get out of my punishment. I just want you to be happy."<br/>
 Master held Em's head in his hands, to study his face, but there was no lie in Em's tired, red-rimmed eyes. By the time he was undressed and lowered into the bubbling waters, Em had stopped trembling so badly.<br/>
 "Here, turn around so I can wash your hair," Master said, taking a colorful glass bottle from the far end of the tub. Em closed his eyes, and his senses were flooded with sweet, rich smells he didn't recognize. Master's hands rubbed through his hair playfully, lathering up suds while the rest of Master's body pressed closer beneath the water. Em's breath caught as he felt something hard brush against his backside. After that, he tried to brace himself, but Master continued stroking his hair and chatting until he was leaning over Em's shoulder, their bodies pressed together.<br/>
 "I said, don't you agree Em?" Master whispered in his ear.<br/>
 "Hmm?" Em whimpered.<br/>
 "Don't tell me you weren't listening to me," Master said. "But then, you do seem distracted."<br/>
 One of Master's hands disappeared beneath the water, brushing Em's sex. Already half hard. When did that happen, Em thought, but his body trying to pull away from the touch pressed him further against Master.<br/>
 "I'm sorry," Em said. It was almost a gasp, his breath was coming fast and short.<br/>
 "You say that a lot," Master said. "Isn't there anything you're not sorry for?"<br/>
 Hot breath brushed Em's ear, and Em turned so he could see Master over his shoulder, when Master kissed him. On the lips, just like that. It wasn't as pleasant as Em had expected, but there was relief that he was being touched, that master wasn't pulling away.<br/>
 "I try to be good," Em said, "But I'm--"<br/>
 "Shhh," Master said, turning Em around to face him, backing him against the edge of the tub. "I'm very bad too."<br/>
 Em's breathing hitched as the hand working its way down his body found his hips, groped for his butt. He needed Master to be happy. If Master didn't want him then no one would, but Em still whimpered when the first finger found its way inside him. And Master was staring intensely, an unreadable smile on his face. Em tried to muffle another mewl.<br/>
 "Does it hurt?" Master said. Em nodded shakily.<br/>
 "J-just a little,"<br/>
 "You need to relax," Master said teasingly, "Are you tense about something?"<br/>
 "I-I-" Em was lost. Master was back to being a doll, and the finger was moving inside him and he couldn't get a whole breath. Just holding his head above the water seemed hard. "I don't know what to do,"<br/>
 There was a moment's pause and something flashed across Master's eyes, so quick Em might have second-guessed himself if the groping hadn't also paused.<br/>
 "You're not going to tell me no, are you?" Master said. It might have been a threat, but with Masters high, soft voice it sounded more like a genuine question. Em shook his head. He was making little gasping breaths, like a hurt animal. Master hadn't even done anything yet. Please stop whining, Em thought, stop being so pathetic. I've handled worse, haven't I? I should be grateful, he's only doing this because. . .<br/>
 Em closed his eyes, it was too noisy inside. But closing them forced the tears to finally run down his cheeks before dripping into the spiced bathwater. Stop stop stop, please, relax, enthusiasm, is that why Master stopped? Because he wanted Em to do something? Em curled his toes, trying to keep his knees apart, trying to think what he was supposed to do without opening his eyes, without having to meet Masters gaze again.<br/>
 "Em?" Master said. He crooked his fingers, drawing a whine from Em. "This, does it scare you?"<br/>
 "I don't know what to do," Em said. "Don't know what, I--"<br/>
 Em bit his lip. Why couldn't his body just do what it was supposed to, he wouldn't have any problems pleasing Master then.<br/>
 "I know you don't," Master said. "There is more than one way to please me though. If you'd like, I can use your mouth tonight, and you can try again tomorrow. How does that sound?"<br/>
 "I-I-whatever you want," Em said. His brow was drawn together, eyes still shut.<br/>
 "I want you to make a choice, Em," Master said. "Would you rather make me cum with your ass or your throat tonight?"<br/>
 Master took Em by the chin, shaking him slightly until he opened his eyes. Without his oversized clothes, Master looked less childish and more about Em's own age. His long hair clung to his shoulders and back, Master's whole body dripping from the bath. With all the lights reflecting off the droplets, Em could have believed they were diamonds.<br/>
 "Sorry," Em said, "I just don't think I understand how I'd, I mean,"<br/>
 Em flushed bright red and looked away.<br/>
 "We'd get in trouble at the lab if we, when I touched my," Em said, "So I never, I don't really know how any of it works--"<br/>
 He was cut off by a kiss that pushed him against the back of the tub.<br/>
 "Oh, Em," Master said. Still confused, Em tried to kiss back, doing his best against the shower of messy kisses making their way up his jaw.<br/>
 "You're adorable," Master said.<br/>
 "I am?" Em said. At least Master was smiling now.<br/>
 "Here Em, if you take it in the ass, it might feel better for you, but it might hurt more too. With the mouth, you'll just have to worry about fitting it all,"<br/>
 Em stared for a moment. How was it supposed to feel better and hurt more?<br/>
 "I'm sorry, my mouth, I'm not sure how it would," Em said, "I just don't want to get it wrong."<br/>
 "It's not all that complicated, I'm sure even you can figure it out. Here, practice with my fingers. You did so well at dinner, licking them off. Yes, there you go. Then take them in your mouth, and suck."<br/>
 When Em glanced up to see if he was doing it right, it was Master who flushed red.<br/>
 "No teeth, that's better," Master said, "Just like that, only,"<br/>
 "Only your cock, Master?" Em said. Master smiled, and Em almost did too. He'd learned the word from Geol, and wasn't entirely certain he was using it correctly. But he needed to sound enthusiastic, and this didn't seem too hard.<br/>
 "Should I," Em said, "Did you want me to do it underwater?"<br/>
 "Unless you'd rather I give it to you in your ass right here," Master said. Squeezing his eyes shut, Em plunged beneath the bubbles.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 The lab never told the specimens what the tests were for. Most of the time they didn't give any instructions at all, just pulled the test subject out of their cage and took them to wherever the experiment was being administered. Ten Twenty Six had sighed quietly with relief when he was led past the doors to the medical lab. Between the pharmaceuticals, shots, and surgeries, it was the room that found its way into Ten Twenty Six's nightmares most often.<br/>
 "Stand here," the scientist said. It was a smaller room, with a duct-taped x where Ten Twenty Six stood. When a clear plexiglass wall that encircled the x started to rise Ten Twenty Six tried to step over it but was distracted by the scientist offering a soft candy.<br/>
 "Stay," the scientist said, snatching it away before Ten Twenty Six could grab it. The clear wall was past his knees now, but Ten Twenty Six held his hands together in front of him obediently. The scientists would do whatever they wanted anyway, and he was hungry.<br/>
 The scientist set the candy in his mouth just before the plexiglass rose above his chest. It kept rising until it was twelve feet high, and Ten Twenty Six took to studying the floor. The wet floor. Ten Twenty Six frowned slightly, then backed against the glass when he realized the water was rising.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 Underwater, Em felt around for a landmark, something to tell him where he was in relation to Master. After he brushed against Master's knee things were easier, but he only managed to bump his nose against Master's hardness before he had to go up again, sputtering for a breath.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 In the lab, Ten Twenty Six had banged against the glass until the water reached his chin, and then he had to swim. The scientist left the room shortly after the water had begun to rise, but Ten Twenty Six knew he was still watching from somewhere. Cameras, microphones, the test subjects were never truly alone. The plexiglass walls were just too far apart to prop himself between them, if he was going to breathe he had to swim.<br/>
 The water kept rising, until it was a foot over his head. Ten Twenty Six had never learned to swim, he'd never even seen this much water in one place before. But he kicked his legs and flailed his arms, inhaling mouthfuls of water, choking and spitting as he tried to keep up, waiting for someone in a lab coat to come make it stop. He'd do anything to make it stop.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 Master's tub was deep, but Em didn't have to swim. And he wasn't alone. Master set a hand on his head and guided him back underwater, helping Em's lips bump against his head. It was thicker than the fingers had been, and getting his mouth around it was a bit more difficult while trying to hold his breath, but Em did his best to make a sucking motion. Master pushed it deeper until it bumped against the back of Em's throat.<br/>
 Even if he wasn't underwater, Em doubted he could have taken a breath in this position. And his lungs were starting to burn and the water tasted vaguely of soap and when he dry heaved Em began panicking. He couldn't throw up, not now, not after everything. The taste, he'd had so much worse. This wouldn't make him sick, it wouldn't hurt him, probably. Even having something like that in his mouth, it was a little like the feeding tube he had to use at the lab sometimes. This wasn't so bad.<br/>
 But how Master was moving, it kept thrusting into the back of his throat. Em tried to cough and released a choke of bubbles before it knocked against his throat again, and again his stomach heaved. He pushed up above the water, sputtering and messy, but he couldn't take a full breath before Master shoved him back under, moving faster than before.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 When he'd kicked above the water in his plexiglass tank, he'd barely inhaled before going back under, taking a mouthful of water with him. He couldn't say how long he had to kick off the bottom to help get above the surface for his breath before he learned to tread water. His lungs and nose burned with water and choking.<br/>
 Then he waited. Until his arms and legs hurt with the effort of keeping him up, his body shaking with use and cold as the water cooled. But no one came to drain the water, no one gave the order to stop. Once Ten Twenty Six dipped beneath the water and missed a breath before he remembered he needed it. Then he started doing it on purpose, just to take a break from swimming. I just want it to stop, he thought. Please, just let me stop.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 Em didn't try to count the times Master allowed him to come up for air. Not enough. His body squirmed, but he did his best not to push against Master, even when he inhaled more water than anything else and got it up his nose. Between Master's hips and the hand on Em's hair, he didn't have to think about moving much, until finally he found his head lightening and went limp, as Masters pace quickened to a climax.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 Ten Twenty Six had given up swimming, but as he looked at the surface above him, reflecting the fluorescent lab lights, he blinked in suprise. He was floating upwards, slowly, until his face bobbed out of the water, just enough to breathe, even though he was holding still. He went to adjust himself and promptly sunk again, but came back up as soon as he stayed still. Letting the water hold his face up, he felt all the fight go out of his limbs. Maybe they'd never let him out, and until they did there wasn't anything he could do.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 As Master's body stiffened, Em's went limp. There was water in his throat and lungs and mixing with Master's cum. But he couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't even feel like he was there anymore. He didn't feel like he was anywhere until he was pulled up, back into the light.<br/>
 ---<br/>
 Even after the tank had drained, Ten Twenty Six had lain limp, curled up next to the plexiglass. It all seemed so pointless, they'd fill the tank up again and he wouldn't even be able to float. Returning to his cage was usually a relief, it meant the testing was over for now. But even with the familiar smell of chemical cleaner surrounding him Ten Twenty Six couldn't bring himself to move. It would happen again. Water, pills, soap, in the end it was all the same. They wouldn't even kill him, and there was nothing he could do but sob and cough wait for something other than the grey, fluorescent nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Master gives Em a bath and Em gives him an underwater blowjob.<br/>Em also has flashbacks of doing a forced swim test back in the lab.</p><p>P.S. I hope this is obvious but Em's body's response (getting hard) is not consent. It's an example of arousal non-concordance which you can learn more about <a href="https://youtu.be/L-q-tSHo9Ho">here</a> if you'd like. Please listen to peoples words, not their bodies. &lt;3<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. O Come, Thou Rod of Jesse, Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Em," Master said breathlessly. Master's chest was heaving under Em's head. Em tried not to cough, but he was spitting up water and getting master all messy and he was too tired to move.<br/> "Let it out there, get the water out, you're okay," Master said, patting him firmly on the back.<br/> I'm a mess, Em thought, I'm a disgusting mess. If Master almost strangled me after doing well at dinner, then what about now? His throat ached terribly. As he dries heaved against Master's chest, he realized he couldn't even cry anymore.<br/> Gently Master pulled Em's limp body up to rest against him further, pressing their lips together slowly.<br/> "You--are--" Each word was punctuated with a long, prying kiss, "wonderful."<br/> Em's eyes stared back, blank and confused.<br/> "Are you okay Em?" Master said. Em's head collapsed to Master's chest.<br/> "Teeth," Em said. It was a horse, flat voice, hardly recognizable.<br/> "What?"<br/> "I couldn't, I didn't open wide enough, my teeth," Em said. He lay there a moment gasping. Master smelled so warm, so human.<br/> "You did just fine Em," Master said, "It was your first time, you'll get better."<br/> Em tried to nod, but let out a sign instead. There was nothing he could do but--<br/> Master was stroking his hair, combing it gently with his fingers. Soon he was working his hands all over Em's body, scrubbing away the sweat and clamminess that were the last traces of the market. When Master pulled him close, Em stiffened. What if he'd changed his mind and wasn't going to wait until tomorrow after all?<br/> "i-I can't," Em stuttered. Master was sitting up, supporting Em in his lap.<br/> "Shhh," Master said, "You're okay. Hold on,"<br/> Em couldn't. Master stood up anyway. Head cradled on Master's shoulder, Em watched as he was hoisted out of the tub and set on the edge of marble steps. But Master's so small, Em thought, as he slumped against the column.<br/> His body wasn't responding. It had trouble at the best of times and now it was acting more worthless than usual. There wasn't any point fighting it anymore, Em thought. There was a smell, something lovely. Sweet, sappy, rich. A few of the soaps he'd tested before had been imitations, but this was like seeing real color after the greys and whites of the lab.<br/> There was a hand at his arm, and then another. Grazing his nipples, trickling down his abdomen. Such soft hands and they glide, coating him in something. Em squeaked.<br/> "It's just some lotion," Master said, "Made from some fancy oil or other. That's it, relax a little and let it soak in. I got it from Ptoleme's in town, I can go show you they--oh damn, I've got to go in to see about that job tomorrow."<br/> The hands stopped moving, and Em opened his eyes. Master was pulling his hair back, even without clothes he looked prissy and done up, his stomach sinking behind his ribs. Didn't we just eat, Em heard himself think. Everything was so far away.<br/> "--and then the Commissioner position should open up but they usually want someone with experience which of course they won't let me get in the first place. The whole thing's just a mess and they don't help at all. Like, Mother would try but she's absolutely useless in a place like that, and. . .It's like I'm doing everything alone. I'm all alone and it's no wonder I--"<br/> I could die, Em thought. He might kill me for this. But Em leaned forward, collapsed really, until he was bent over his own splayed knees, clinging to Master.<br/> "You're not alone," he said.<br/> ---<br/> When Master stomped back to the bathroom from his walk-in closet, Em dared to emerge from the fluffy pile at the foot of the bed. It had been a few days since Em's first time in there, when Master had been so sweet. Now Master was furious. He never said so of course, he hadn't even done anything mean. Instead, he went out of his way to be stiffly courteous and it left Em's stomach trembling.<br/> It was because of the day after my bath, Em thought. He'd awakened slowly the next morning, with a small smile. His skin was smooth and soft from the lotion, his hair fluffy on top from the trim Master had given him. At first, he'd been frightened that Master would use the razor on more than just his hair, but Master just rattled on about everything and nothing in particular. Wrapped up in a pair of Master's old silk pajamas Em had been tucked into a pile of blankets and cushions at the foot of Master's bed. Although the top had to be left unbuttoned to fit, Em thought he had never felt so warm and comfortable in his whole life. <br/> Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Em watched Master come out of the bathroom, adjusting a frilly cravat.<br/> "Be good while I'm gone," he said, <br/> "I'm sorry," Em said frantically, "I didn't mean to sleep in, I can be ready in a moment,"<br/> "It's fine. This is a very important interview," Master said, "You're staying here and keeping out of trouble."<br/> "But," Em didn't want to talk back, I ought to keep quiet he thought. But he didn't know if Master's parents would be left home today as well. "You don't have to go all by yourself. I could carry your briefcase for you,"<br/> "And you think that's your place?"<br/> "Is it?" Em said. <br/> Master flushed red and Em ducked his head down. I'm in trouble, I shouldn't have spoken, Em thought. He didn't realize that propped up on one arm, with his pajamas half off and his hair a fluffled mess, Master was having a very hard time not calling off his trip to town altogether and confining them both to the bedroom for the rest of the day.<br/> "Well, you're not going looking like that," Master said as firmly as he could, which is to say, not firmly at all. A few minutes later and Em had learned how to brush his hair and teeth, and even dressed himself, although he had trouble clipping the gold waistband. Master looked him up and down seriously.<br/> "You've never been out, have you?"<br/> Em shook his head.<br/> "Alright then. Stay quiet, stay close, do as I tell you. You don't like collars either, do you?'<br/> "I--I--if it pleases you," Em said, although he was wringing his hands. Master flushed red again, and Em was beginning to realize he didn't understand what it meant. Sometimes the scientists would go red when they were frustrated, and Geol turned red when he raged, but it wasn't the sweating, eyes that won't look straight sort of red that Master did. <br/> Embarrassed, Em looked away and caught his reflection in the mirror. He could see the fingerprint bruises around his neck, as delicate as Masters own hands.<br/> "Yes, well," Master said, "It's the law. No slave is allowed in public without a collar with track, shock, and kill capacities."<br/> The collar Master held up was about the same size as the one at the Market, but smooth and gold, and it felt lighter when it was fastened around Em's neck.<br/> "Don't try to take it off or you'll get a nasty shock," Master said, "If it's completely uncomfortable we can go shopping for a new one though."<br/> "It's beautiful," Em said, still staring at the mirror, "Thank you."<br/> "I, well yes, you do look good in it," Master said, "Come along now, we're running a bit behind."<br/> Master was so happy with me then, Em thought. Slowly, carefully, Em lifted one hand, barely pressing the comforter on the bed, and held his breath to see if Master noticed. The sink began running in the bathroom, and  Em raised the next hand to the bed until his whole upper body rested on the mattress. Master had been so talkative at first, now he was hardly speaking to Em at all. Even yelling would be better than this. Kneeling on the bed, Em watched the bathroom door while his limbs left pocks in the perfectly draped duvet.<br/> As footsteps neared the bathroom door Em balled his hands, but he didn't move. Master stared at him with mild surprise. At least that was something different than the apathetic kindness of the past few days.<br/> On the drive to town, Master was anything but apathetic. He was virtually buzzing with energy. Em spent most of the time listening to Master's commentary on the countryside sights while looking out the window as they whizzed by, just a few feet above the ground. The tiny spaceship got much better mileage on 'float mode', Master said, and that lake had a secret beach and Dad wrecked his ship on this corner but nobody got hurt, unfortunately.<br/> "Em?" Master said. "You probably don't know a lot about laws and all that do you? It's fine, 'cause you're a slave, but my ID says--I'm registered as straight so if people thought, it'd just be a weird conversation and there might be an investigation, which my family would--yeah."<br/> There was a long pause. Em hadn't understood any of <br/> "Am I illegal?" Em said.<br/> "No, not at all," Master said, knuckles white gripping the controls. "You're a slave so you don't count. But I'm not allowed to have sex with another free man or nonbinary person unless I reapplied for my ID and changed my sexuality on it and they would notify my father it was being changed and I. . .I  just really don't want to deal with all that right now."<br/> "So, you don't want me to say or act like we have sex?" Em said.<br/> "Yeah. Not around other people."<br/> "Yes Master," Em said. "Do you, if someone investigating asks do you want me to lie?"<br/> "What? No, no then you," Master said, "Look, its' not like I'm not doing anything wrong. I just don't want to draw a lot of attention."<br/> Em nodded.<br/> "I'm sorry," Em said.<br/> "Hmm?" Master said, "What?"<br/> "For being so embarrassing," Em said. "I shouldn't have asked to come."<br/> "No, that's not, I'm excited to show you off. My brother's coming over for dinner sometime this week with his fiancee and I want to find something fancy for you to wear. We'll go shopping today, The whole thing's just an excuse to dress you up, don't tell."<br/> Em couldn't tell if Master were serious or joking, but either way, he wasn't going to say anything. They rounded a corner and the city rose into view, leaving Em starry-eyed. Great rosy buildings made him crane back his neck, their rounded tops reflecting the sun. The whole thing seemed like a fountain of copper and glass, with causeways winding like floating rivers between buildings.<br/> "This isn't what Todo looked like," Em said.<br/> "Nah," Master said. "Half as exciting too. Most of the buildings are coffee shops and,"<br/> Master stopped to watch Em gawk at buildings rising around them, the people in Haute couture shoes strutting down sidewalks, red ships whizzing by above and below.<br/> "That big boring one is where we're headed--city hall annex three."<br/> Em blinked back to the present, daring to meet Master's gaze.<br/> "Get off the bed Em," he said. He almost sounded bored. When he turned to go back to the bathroom Em squeezed his eyes shut and blurted it out.<br/> "No."<br/> That made Master stop. <br/> "Em," he said, "Get off the bed now."<br/> Em bit his lip but stayed put. With Master facing him, Em didn't have the nerve to say it again, so he just shook his head. After a squeal of frustration Master stomped off and slammed the door.<br/> For a moment Em wondered if he'd gone too far; if Master had just decided to leave, but that was impossible. There was only one door on the walk-in closet, and Master had just shut it. Opening the door so hard it slammed against its hinges, Master reentered. Holding two pairs of handcuffs and a long--something. Em didn't know what a riding crop was, but with that look on Master's face, he knew it wouldn't be good for him.<br/> Em had half a mind to crawl off the bed right then, to get on his knees and beg and kiss and cry. With the way Master'd been acting, it might even work. Instead, he bit his lip until he could taste blood, and focused on the taste instead of Master's eyes.<br/> It was that city building that had done it, Em thought. Master had gone in so excited, although Em was trembling behind him. The corridors wound like intestines, and Em was left alone outside the office. Wait, Master had told him. So he did, he hugged his arm and silently begged his Master to return. The woman Master was meeting with had given Em a look that made his mouth dry. Even if Master wasn't embarrassed to have him around, it seemed that everyone else was.<br/> The click of shoes against the tile floor brought Em's head up, and he forgot the rule "no staring." Even in a plain grey suit the man took up the whole hall and made it seem too small for him. Skin darker than wood, a completely smooth head, and the darkest eyes, Em had never seen anyone like him. As he passed in the hall the man paused to look Em over.<br/> "What are you doing here?" the man said, glancing at the collar.<br/> "Sorry sir, waiting for my Master," Em said. Desperately watching the door he backed against the wall, but the man moved forward with him.<br/> "And who would that be?"<br/> "K-krestle. Krestle May, he's inquiring about the, uh, personal assistant position."<br/> "May, May, from the Department of Management?"<br/> "That's Master's father, I think," Em said. There was nowhere left to turn and now the man had his hand on the wall, to keep Em from moving. He was so tall, Em barely stood to his shoulders.<br/> "So tell me, he an asshole like his father or a bitch like his mother?"<br/> Em stared back and swallowed. He wanted to shove the man away. Something told him if he did, he might never see Master again.<br/> "He, I think he cares a lot about appearances," Em said, before realizing that also might sound like an insult. "It's important when everyone is watching."<br/> "And everyone's watching him are they?"<br/> "They will," Em said. He tried to sound confident, but he'd begun trembling again, there was no way the man didn't notice. Even if there was somewhere he could run he wasn't sure his legs could anymore.<br/> "Sure, like they're watching his idiot father," the man said, pulling away.<br/> "Sir," Em said. No, Em thought, he would probably have gone away if you'd stayed quiet, nobody cares what you're saying anyway, "S-sir, my Master's not his father. Not at all."<br/> "Oh really?" The man was laughing at him. I need to shut up, Em thought, please, please shut up.<br/> The door opened and Em almost squeaked with relief. Master looked from him to the man and became frantic.<br/> "I'm sorry Sir, Em what did you do?" Master said. "Em apologize,"<br/> "There's no need," the man said with a laugh, "He was just lecturing me on your positive qualities."<br/> Master looked back at Em with equal parts surprise and frustration.<br/> "He did what?"<br/> "You're applying for a PA position?"<br/> "I, yes," Master said.<br/> "Did you get it?"<br/> "I won't find out for a few days," Master said. He stood stiffly, playing with the fringe on his cuffs.<br/> "That's a no then," the man said. "If you'd been what they're looking for they would have hired you on the spot."<br/> Master went red.<br/> "Got any party affiliations?" the man said.<br/> "I," Master stammered. "I prefer a non-partisan position,"<br/> "Because you have no strong opinions,"<br/> "Because I don't fancy becoming a vulture, Sir."<br/> The man dug in his small briefcase and pulled out a small folder. "Interviews Friday. Make sure this is filled out and turn it in at the door, don't be late. It's by invitation only, so,"<br/> He sighed a card and swiped it across his watch.<br/> "There's your pass, make sure that you have it with you. Will your slave be applying as well?"<br/> "Em?" Master said. He was holding the application up like a shield.<br/> "Many officials have their slaves along with them as assistants. The government seems to prefer it, doing two people's work on one paycheck, but then not a lot of slaves are competent enough for government work. And if there's a problem of course the owner is held responsible."<br/> The man handed the man another folder and prepared a card. "Here's the stuff in case you decide to bring him along. I'd recommend it. Good day,"<br/> He gave them a small nod and disappeared down the hall as suddenly as he came. Letting out a long sigh, Master let the paper in his hand uncrumple as he collapsed against the wall.<br/> "The Vice Chancellor," Master said excitedly, shaking Em's shoulders. "He's one of the most important people in the country, keeps the council from killing each other every time they meet, and--ahhhh! What did you tell him?"<br/> "I-I--" Em couldn't speak. It took a moment for Master to notice, but he let go and tried to smile.<br/> "It's fine," Master said. "I've got an interview. Don't tell anyone, okay? Dad would kill to have this card,"<br/> Em didn't know whether Master was exaggerating or not, but he didn't want to find out. The rest of the day was a blur from store to store, Master talking the whole time. He never stopped talking, and lights and colors, Master was holding a handful of earings when Em felt everything getting further away and swayed.<br/> "You alright?" Master said. "Em?"<br/> Em began looking around, but colored signs were flashing and more people than he'd ever seen were moving outside the windows and there was nowhere quiet or dark or safe.<br/> "Hey, Em, look at me," Fingers were snapping inches from his face. There was a light shock from his collar, and at that he froze and found Master looking up at him, Masters hands holding his head firmly.<br/> "This is all a lot, huh? Let's pay and go home. Here, take my hand. Just follow now, you're okay."<br/> And ever since then the coldness began. Em had expected to be punished for acting up in the store, or for talking to the Vice Chancellor, but he wasn't. Master wouldn't punish him for anything it seemed. Instead, Em had to study the packet the Vice Chancellor had given, which was impossible since Em didn't know how to read. Even that he wasn't punished for, Master just sighed and began reading aloud for him, in a cold, apathetic voice. Em would have done anything to change that voice. Now he would do almost anything to go back to it.<br/> "Lay down," Master snapped. "On your stomach."<br/> Em laid down. His arms were clipped in the cuffs and secured to the bedposts, his face buried in the white duvet.<br/> "Keep lying down," Master said. "Or you'll get more."<br/> Oh help, Em thought, I've made him so mad. Em was breathing faster, he tried biting on the blanket and breathing through that to slow it down. It muffled his cry as the crop landed across his butt.<br/> Stop crying, Em thought, Master hasn't even started yet.<br/> "Did you hear what I said?" Master yelled. "Then reply,"<br/> Em nodded and tried to pull his chin to his chest, but the crop came down again across his other butt cheek.<br/> "Hmm? What was that?" Master said. <br/> "Y-yes," Em stuttered. "Yes, I won't, I'll stay down."<br/> "Good," Master said. "Count."<br/> Before Em could ask what he meant the crop came down across his back, making it arch. The silk bottoms were thin and did nothing to cushion the blow, but Master must have wanted to see the marks because he pulled them off in one sharp, rough motion.<br/> "I said," Master brought the crop down again. "Count."<br/> Em struggled to breathe, but Master grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head up so they were eye to eye.<br/> "You can count, can't you Em?"<br/> "Y-y-" Em said.<br/> Still pulling his hair at an uncomfortable angle, Master smacked him across the back of the legs. Em squirmed trying to not bring his knees under him. Lay down, lay down, Em thought.<br/> "One," Master said slowly.<br/> "O-one," Em repeated, and finally his head was allowed to drop back to the bed.<br/> Smack.<br/> "Two," Em said. He couldn't hide the sob with it.<br/> "T-th-"<br/> They came in quick succession then, three strikes before Em could catch his breath. Once they stopped Em was choking on his tears, his body felt hot and stung. As his senses returned he could hear Master's heavy breathing above him.<br/> "Start over," Master said. Em started crying in earnest, sobs shaking his body as it turned pink and red.<br/> "One," Em said.<br/> "Two," His voice was hardly a squeak. <br/> By three Em didn't even have the strength to fight anymore, lying still and exposed as the crop tallied blows across his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thine Own From Satan's Tyranny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they had made it to seven blows Master paused. Em could hear footsteps moving back to the closet. He's getting something worse, Em thought, I can't. He looked down at the blanket for a moment, trying to understand what the red spots were. The beating hurt but it couldn't have been bad enough to spit up blood. Could it? When he licked his lips Em realized with relief he'd only bitten his tongue. But it was starting to hurt, and he'd already got blood on the blanket. Master was coming out of the closet and--<br/>
Going in again? Em turned his head enough to see Master dump another pile of clothes in the corner. Shoes, lace, velvet, it all fell in a grand heap until Master marched over to the bed again. Em flinched away, but Master ignored him and fiddled with the handcuffs.<br/>
"I, I'm sorry," Em chocked. "I'm sorry,"<br/>
Master wasn't listening. He didn't say anything, but his face was red and his armpits soaked in sweat. A mess of snot and tears, Em was dragged behind Master until he was tossed on the floor. Inside the closet. The room went dark and Em heard the lock click. After a moment to make sure Master had left, Em lay back down to finish crying.<br/>
Em was the only thing left in the closet. A carpet, a bar to hang clothing, a few empty shelves. After Em had felt everything out in the dark he tried the door. Even if it hadn't been locked he would have stayed inside, Master didn't want him to leave yet. But he was thirsty, and Master might have been waiting for him outside. Of course Master wasn't, it had been a stupid idea.<br/>
Most of Em's life had been spent in a dark room smaller than this one, so he sat and waited and tried not to aggravate the bruises that were forming on his backside. After a while, he began leaning against them on purpose. A little throbbing, nothing much, just enough pain to remind him that he was still there. Maybe Master would never let him out again. Maybe Master was waiting for him to die. Em was so thirsty his tongue seemed to take up his whole mouth, and his head hurt, and he leaned his back against the wall so the sharp ache would drown out some of the rest. He couldn't even cry anymore.<br/>
Or he didn't think he could. He was lying face down now, maybe dozing off or just staring into the dark, it was hard to tell, when the door opened and left him blinking against the light. Framed in the light was Master, resplendent in gold and blue as if he was the light itself. Like the cover of the brochure, Em thought, like heaven. Except this was real. Wasn't it?<br/>
Trying to push his chest up, Em squeaked. It had to be real, his back hurt so bad. And there were tears again. Tears from pain and fear, to be certain, but mostly tears of joy. Master was here, that's the only thing that mattered.<br/>
"I'm sorry," Em said with a hoarse voice as Master knelt beside him.<br/>
"I bet you are," Master said. Em suddenly became very conscious of his naked body and tried to shrink like a prodded snail. Continuing to inspect him, Master seemed too busy to notice. As Master moved toward his lower back Em bit his hand to stifle a sob. Was Master going to give him a spanking now, after all that? At least Masters here, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. At least he cares enough to--but Master's hand began rubbing something cool on the spots that ached most.<br/>
"What were you thinking Em?" Master said. "If you wanted somewhere nicer to sleep you should have just--"<br/>
The voice faded as Master paused at a stripe across Em's backside, swollen and crusted with blood.<br/>
"I'm very grateful for my bed Master," Em said. "You're too kind."<br/>
"Then why?" Master said, "Why can't you follow even the simplest of instructions? Even  you can't be stupid enough to think I'd let you get away with it."<br/>
"I--" Em stopped, a mouthful of dangerous words trapped behind his teeth.<br/>
"Em," Master said more firmly. He'd stopped applying the balm. "Why."<br/>
"P-please, I'm sorry," Em said. "It was a stupid idea. I just, you were mad at me and, and you said you liked hurting people. So I , I thought, maybe if I gave you a good reason. . .if you hurt me maybe you'd feel better. It was stupid, I shouldn't have disobeyed, I won't,"<br/>
Glancing up he saw Master staring at him and Em was too frightened to look away.<br/>
"You disobeyed," Master said, "To try and make me happy?"<br/>
Em tried to nod. It sounded terrible when Master said it out loud.<br/>
"Please don't hate me," Em whispered, "I won't do it again."<br/>
"Hate you?" Master said. "How could--there's no time for this. We've got an interview this afternoon. I wouldn't even be up for that position if it weren't for you. At least the vice-chancellor thinks that you're what he needs even if I'm just--"<br/>
"But I don't care what he thinks. You were mad, you're the only one who matters," Em said. Master went a little red. "And I'm so stupid I just made it worse,"<br/>
"I wasn't mad exactly," Master said, his words wandering off and getting lost. In the dim light from the closet door Em noticed, for the first time, the dark circles peeking out from behind Master's foundation.<br/>
"You're, I mean," Master said. "Aren't you mad?"<br/>
Em looked up with eyes wide with shock. "Mad?"<br/>
"I mean, I keep hurting you, even though," Master said.<br/>
"I'm good at hurting," Em said. "And if you like it. That's all that matters."<br/>
"Yes," Master said, but his voice said no.<br/>
"Master is too kind," Em said, pushing himself to sit on his knees. "May I, may I please ask a question?"<br/>
"You just did," Master said, and Em went pink. "No, don't worry, you're not in trouble. What is it?"<br/>
"I'm just garbage," Em whispered. "Overpriced garbage even the lab didn't want, and you knew it, and you still--if you didn't want me, I don't understand why you bought me."<br/>
"Don't want you?"<br/>
"Y-you said you wanted someone to hurt, but I'm, you don't. Unless I'm very bad. I've tried to make it fun for you but, I don't know how this works and, I'm sorry."<br/>
Em waited for a response but Master only stared back blankly. Don't do something unless he tells you, Em thought. But I'm supposed to show enthusiasm. Before he could stop himself, Em sat up and kissed Master on the lips, jolting Master into motion.<br/>
"No more talk like that," Master said. "You're here, yes? Then I want you. And I'll claim you properly as soon as this interview's over, so make sure you do well."<br/>
And Em tried. Ignoring the people and endless grey, ignoring even the tightness in his chest at the uncomfortable familiarity of it all., Em stood straight and followed orders. The blood test was easy, Em's blood had been taken a thousand times before. Master hadn't said they would be separated for the interviews, maybe Master hadn't known. At least Master didn't have to watch him fail the writing test. There wasn't any reason a test subject would need to read or write, so he'd never been taught. He couldn't even sign his name on the top of the sheet-like he was told.<br/>
With a trembling voice, Em asked the large lady monitoring him for help, but she wrote a few notes at the top of his paper and shoved him into a waiting room. Failed. Em didn't need to read to know what had happened. When his interview finally came he couldn't stop his teeth from chattering,<br/>
"Do you have any experience with office work?" the man across the table said flatly, scribbling on the paper in front of him.<br/>
"Where's Master?" Em said.<br/>
"In his interview," the large lady said. "Now-"<br/>
"But he's not here," Em said. The bald man adjusted his glasses.<br/>
"Because this is the slave screening, the council will receive our notes to look over as they interview the candidates.."<br/>
Em wrung his hands in his lap as they took turns asking him questions about paperwork and phones and a lot of stuff Em didn't understand.<br/>
"And your Master?"<br/>
"Yes?" Em said. The lady gave him a hard look behind her stiff mascara.<br/>
"Is he qualified for the position"<br/>
"I--" Em said. "I don't think I can understand what Master's new job is."<br/>
"But you think it will be his?"<br/>
"Of course."<br/>
"Why?" the woman said.<br/>
"He's," Em said. "Master is just like that. If he wants something, he'll get it."<br/>
If I don't mess it up first, Em thought. He had a heavy feeling he'd already ruined everything. All the way home Master was in a wonderful mood, no one must have told him Em's results. Just two days, Master said, until the council announced their decision.<br/>
"And tomorrow we're entertaining my brother," Master said. "Mom said he's bringing his stupid fiance as well. Won't they be surprised if I end up appointed?"<br/>
***<br/>
Em's new chiton was as elegant Master said. Thin and light, it hung high above his knees. Tugging at it gently, Em attempted to adjust the shoulders but it was no use. His nipples still peeked out whenever the fabric brushed them.<br/>
"Now, we're not going out,' Master said, "But the collar would look beautiful with this low neckline, don't you think?"<br/>
"Whatever you would like," Em said, biting his lip.<br/>
"Still scared, hmm. The remote?" Master said. He tossed it onto the bed. "I won't even have it on me. I do want a leash though, the gold one to match,"<br/>
"Am I, I'm sorry," Em said.<br/>
"What is it this time?" Master said.<br/>
"That I can't obey without a leash," Em said.<br/>
"Of course you could," Master said, clipping it on. "But you look much more adorable like this."<br/>
Em's breath caught at that, and Master's thumb strayed off the collar onto Em's neck. Before Em's eyes could wander he recentered himself. Best behavior. No trouble. Master's rules tonight were easy, don't speak unless spoken to, eyes down when not being spoken to, follow Master's lead.<br/>
He had even come to an understanding of sorts with Master's parents. The adults would ignore Em and he would stay out of their way. Entering the dining room he kept his head down and crawled beneath the table, trying to keep his robe down in the back.<br/>
"Nice of you to finally join us," A stranger's voice said. That must have been the brother. Em could see he had a tall pair of boots, but the feet beside him--her feet weren't nearly as dainty as masters, but they had a pair of cream heels just as pretty. Em was distracted by a palmful of food from Master.<br/>
"Don't tell me you feed him at the table?" Brother said.<br/>
"He's not supposed to," Father growled.<br/>
"Em gets rewards when he's obedient," Master said, and Brother laughed.<br/>
"Unlike you, who can do whatever the hell you want."<br/>
"Krestle, I heard you had a job interview. How'd it go?" It must have been the fiancee. Em paused mid-chew, there was something about that voice. . .<br/>
"About a secretary position, yeah?" brother said. "Imagine if he isn't even qualified for that."<br/>
He began going on about his own job, some kind of security position, the word prison came up several times, but Em didn't listen too closely. It wasn't any of his business, and Master was giving him more scraps than usual. No, not just scraps, it was the whole meal. Something crisp and rich, and bread with gravy, pieces of pink meat. Master couldn't have eaten more than a few bites himself. And there was something odd, no pets. No teasing, or pulling away the food at the last moment. Master hand was stiff, the feeding mechanical.<br/>
It was even more obvious when everyone moved to the lounge. Lise, the brother, was sprawled like Father, taking up an entire armchair, while Master sat poised on the edge of his chair. Em knelt at his crossed ankles, while Master played with the leash absently. Everyone was talking, but no one seemed to be saying anything. So what was making Master like this?<br/>
And that girl. She sat delicately and smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, but that skin. Warm and golden brown, he'd only ever seen one other person with that skin, and such a tall bridged nose. But it couldn't be. Her eyes caught his and he looked away quickly, he hadn't realized he'd been staring. But Master hadn't seemed to notice either, so Em leaned his head against Master's leg and tried to glance only out of the corner of his eye.<br/>
"Well," Master said suddenly, "Em's getting tired, I'm going to go put him away. Goodnight,"<br/>
"Tired?" Lise said, "But he hasn't done anything but eat. Figures you'd pick one with no endurance,"<br/>
Em's collar pulled tighter and for a moment he was afraid he was in trouble, but Master let him get to his feet before marching out briskly. He's going to strangle me again, Em thought, if I just relax and let it happen it'll all be over soon. Em yelped in surprise when someone slapped his butt from behind.<br/>
"Hey Krestle," Lise said. "Didn't think I'd leave you to tuck in your little pet alone, did you?"<br/>
"Go away," Master said. Em didn't need the tight leash to walk as close to Master as he could.<br/>
"Aw come on," Lise said. "Didn't think you'd bring a boy home, why'd you choose this one? Only one with a smaller dick than you,?<br/>
Master tried to shut the door but Lise forced his way into the bedroom. As the door slammed shut Master let go of Em's leash.<br/>
"You should be getting back, they probably all miss your delightful company," Master hissed.<br/>
"But you missed me more, didn't you?" Master lunged for Lise who easily caught his arms, and laughed at Masters grit teeth. Backing away, Em wasn't sure he was supposed to be watching.<br/>
"Or what?" Lise said. "You've been acting like a smug prick all evening, what's the matter with you? Keeping secrets again, that's very bad Krestle,"<br/>
Master was trying to pull away now, but Lise got an arm twisted behind Master and held him close, almost doubled over. Kicking didn't do much but make Lise laugh as they walked toward the end of the bed, trampling Em's pile of blankets. Em couldn't just watch, there had to be something he could do.<br/>
"S-sir?" Em said. "I'm sorry, I'm very tired,"<br/>
"Have you heard your little Master cry yet?" Lise asked. He'd bent Master over the bed, face down. The kicks were becoming weaker, even when they contacted with Lise's shin or foot they seemed to bounce right off, making Master growl more.<br/>
"Well? Have you?" Lise said. This time he gave a wrench to Master's arm, pinned behind his back.<br/>
Em shook his head.<br/>
"It's adorable, isn't it Krestle?" Lise reached for the button on Masters petite fours and Master jerked away, jamming into Lise behind him.<br/>
"See?" Lise said. "Little slut can't wait. Smug little whore. How come a bitch like you is acting all high and mighty?"<br/>
Master's growls were half sob now, teeth grinding as his pants fell below his knees. He tried one last scramble forward when Lise went for his own pants button, but a good tug on Master's pinned arm pulled him back and Lise pushed him into the bed.<br/>
"You have forgotten your place, haven't you? I'll-"<br/>
"S-sir," Ems said, "Sir I'm sorry, I've been very bad,"<br/>
"What's that?" Lise said. He paused to look where Em had pressed himself into the corner.<br/>
"I-I, you're fiancee," Em said. "I'm not supposed to stare, but I did, I stared a lot and, and disrespected you both,"<br/>
"You were staring, weren't you?" Lise smiled. "You were staring as if you'd never seen a woman before. What was that all about then?"<br/>
Em licked his lips, but when he didn't answer Lise marched over to him.<br/>
"Answer me, or so help me,"<br/>
He had a fistful of Em's cloak. Master's cloak really, Em thought, please don't rip it, oh please.<br/>
"S-sorry, sir. I just,"<br/>
"You what?"<br/>
"I thought I recognized her," Em said.<br/>
"You? And how'd a rat like you recognize Prisha?"<br/>
"I couldn't," Em said. "Of course I couldn't, it was so very bad of me. I know I need to be punished, please punish me,"<br/>
He squeaked as he was pushed against the wall, feeling Lise's cock through the thin cloth suddenly made Em very conscious of how short his robe was. Lise took a step back and laughed.<br/>
"You clever bastard," LIse said, "What, you think I'll leave Krestle alone just cause you're better at begging than he is? A nice try."<br/>
Lise made for the door and threw a wink at Krestle.<br/>
"This slave of yours has got a clever mouth on him Krestle," Lise said. "Make sure it doesn't bite you in the ass one of these days. I'll catch up with you later, gotta go rescue Prisha from Mom. Probably getting boring to death."<br/>
The door slammed and Em let out a breath, acidic from being held so long. He was ready to lie down.<br/>
"What was that?" Master snapped.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
Master had managed to pull his pants up but was still leaning against the bedpost for support.<br/>
"I gave you a very specific set of instructions," Master said. "What were they?"<br/>
"No staring," Em said.<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"A-and no speaking unless spoken to," Em said. "And to follow your lead."<br/>
"You disobeyed all of them!" Master said. He wiped some snot on the back of his hand and held a cough behind his teeth.<br/>
"It wasn't that hard, three simple instructions that even your tiny mind could wrap around. Did you follow any of them?"<br/>
Em was trembling now.<br/>
"No,"<br/>
"Not a single one! Get down,"<br/>
Em hesitated, not entirely sure of what the order meant. Watching Master, he hesitantly tried all fours.<br/>
"Now get to the closet," Master said. Em crawled so fast it banged his knees, and Master kicked him as he went by. Em was crying properly now. It would have been enough, that he was going to be punished. That Master had been doing things to the closet to make it more "exciting." But Master was mad, not at his parents or his job this time, but Em. Because Em was bad.<br/>
I can't survive here, Em thought, I'm trying my best but I can't.<br/>
It's going to hurt so much.<br/>
When Master flicked on the light Em realized the closet had gone through a transformation. The walls were mounted with whips and chains, a much more frightening collar than the one he was wearing hung from a hook, candles that looked like they were made of blood sat on the shelve where shoes had been. Em didn't have time to take it all in when Master snapped his fingers.<br/>
"Lay down," he said.<br/>
Em fell to his stomach. He wasn't sure where his hands were supposed to go, so he set them on his head and hoped it was alright. For a moment all he could hear was Master's heavy breathing.<br/>
"Actually," Master said. "Take off your clothes first. No sense in them getting ruined."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. From Depths of Hell Thy People Save</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit chapter warning, see end notes for chapter summary</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master sounded so deliberate it sent Em shaking., even before the whip hit. Once it did he couldn't breathe, empty lungs cutting off the scream in his mouth. Then he was crawling away, writhing like a worm.<br/>
"Lay down," Master said. It was half the length of his body, the whip, and made a horrible snap.<br/>
"I-I--" Em tried to cover his head and stay still but at the noise he pulled away again. It hurt, that's all he could think, it hurt and he couldn't breathe.<br/>
"Please, I can't,"<br/>
"I said lay down, you can't do that either?" Master said. He was so angry and disappointed, Em had to look away.<br/>
Em yelped again.<br/>
"You won't take a simple punishment from me, but you'll beg Lise for it?" Master yelled. After the fourth hit Em couldn't crawl away anymore and collapsed, drool and blood mixing on the floor beneath him. And vomit. When had he thrown up? It wasn't the whip hitting him anymore, Master was pounding him with weak, bare fists, his voice quivering with rage.<br/>
"Worthless, worthless," Master panted, as the blows lit Em's vision up with light. That's not right, Em thought, am I crying?<br/>
"No," he whimpered. "No, no,"<br/>
Master flipped him onto his back, sending new waves a pain shooting through Em's body. Master was kneeling on him, teeth bared.<br/>
"You're telling me no? Just who do you think you are,"<br/>
"No," Em felt the boney knees digging into his ribs and shoulder, but his vision kept swimming. "No, not Lise, not him, I don't want--Master? Master?"<br/>
There was a pause. The knee ground into his ribs painfully.<br/>
"Em?" Master said. Em could see Master's face now, blood was soaking his cheeks from the inside.<br/>
"I wouldn't, I wouldn't but, he was going to, he--I couldn't let him hurt you," Em said. "I'm supposed to hurt, not you."<br/>
Master stared at him.<br/>
"Hurt me?" Master said.<br/>
"Lise was going to, he had," Em said. "I didn't think you liked it."<br/>
What if I got it wrong, Em thought. Maybe Master didn't want it to stop, maybe I, oh no. Master's teeth ground together, furious tears in his eyes as he shoved Em's shoulders into the ground.<br/>
"I hated it," Master said. Each shove ground the whip marks on Em's back, causing him to cry. "It hurt, I didn't like it at all. I don't care what he says, it hurt,"<br/>
A tear dripped onto Em's face, burning hot. With his shoulders pinned there was no way to wipe Master's tears, but the snotty, shaking face was right there in front of him. Delicately, Em craned his neck up and kissed a tear running down Master's neck. Master went to pull back but was sobbing too hard, and Em began cleaning other cheek.<br/>
"I didn't like it," Master said.<br/>
"You didn't like it," Em repeated. Master was crying harder now. "D-did you want me to stop?"<br/>
"Stop," Master said, his lips were quivering. Falling around him, Master's hair made a frizzy gold hallow.<br/>
So Em stopped until Master had finished crying; until his forehead lowered to rest on Em's.<br/>
"I wanted him to stop," Master said, "Don't stop, Em, please."</p><p>	"There's someone here to see you," Mother said through the door. "Krestle?"<br/>
"Coming Mother," Krestle yelled.<br/>
Once they had started kissing Em was sure Master would finally claim him, he had promised. He'd even begun grinding Em's bruises into the floor below, and Em began to wonder if this is what he had meant about it feeling better. Master's motion against him, it was, Em wasn't sure, but he wanted more. Until Master pulled himself off in a hurry and shut himself in the bathroom.<br/>
Now Master was perched on the edge of the bed, adjusting his sweater vest. As if nothing had happened yesterday.<br/>
"Do I need to change do you think?" He asked Em. "Does this look okay?"<br/>
Em finished helping push up Master's socks.<br/>
"You look beautiful," Em said.<br/>
Another knock at the door.<br/>
"I said I'm coming!" Master said. "This looks fine. It's not like I'm going to work or anything. Come on Em,"<br/>
When Master had run to the bathroom, Em was terrified he'd done something wrong and tried to follow. At the door of the closet he hesitated, what if he was supposed to stay put? But it would give Master a reason to punish him, Master should like that. And Em didn't mean any harm, so Master wouldn't be too angry. Probably. Em crawled to the bathroom door and thought of knocking, but the sounds from the other side made him pause.<br/>
Heavy breathing, mixed with hitched moans. And a thump thump thump speeding up to mix with the rhythm of Em's heart. Em blushed, but he didn't move away from the door. There must be something wrong with me then, Em thought. Of course, so that's why Master hadn't claimed him yet. Em covered his mouth to hide his sob, where'd it come from? He was so consumed trying to hide the sounds of his own weeping he hardly noticed the choking, tear-soaked inhales from the other side of the wall.<br/>
And that was that. Each wiped their eyes and bit their tongues, and Em didn't understand why he was following Master downstairs.<br/>
"Please hurry," Mother said, rushing past. "Before your father gets home,"<br/>
Tarell was meandering the statued plaza when Em and Master descended, cane and hat in hand.<br/>
"Hasn't changed a bit," Tarell said, gesturing. He smiled, eyes shining with contempt.<br/>
"Thank you for visiting sir," Master said. "Would you like to come into the lounge or?"<br/>
"Won't be necessary, I'll be out of your hair soon," He nodded to Mother at the top of the stairs, sending her scuttling away for cover. "Just came to deliver the news in person."<br/>
"And?" Master said, standing stiffly, strung taut with excitement.<br/>
"Eh well," Tarrel swung his cane from side to side. "Bad news, I'm afraid. You're stuck doing government work for the next four years."<br/>
Em blinked back at him.<br/>
"I got it then?"<br/>
"By a long shot, but don't let anyone know I said so. Both of you did," Tarrel gave Em a piercing look. "I'd best be off, brief you on the whole thing after the weekend. It's official now though. On the books and everything. Welcome,"<br/>
Em shook his hand.<br/>
"Thank you, sir,"<br/>
"Can you do me a terrible favor?" Terrel said. "I'd love Em here to carry my things out for me,"<br/>
"Of course. If you need I can show you out,"<br/>
"No, no need," Terrel tossed them to Em casually. "I won't keep him long. Congratulations. I suppose you've earned them. Give your Father my disregards."<br/>
Em followed, head spinning. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, he'd failed the interview. He was just a lab rat and a terrible one at that. Terrel took his hat and cane back and looked Em down.<br/>
"Excited?" Terrel said.<br/>
"I suppose," Em said. His voice wavered and he looked over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of Master.<br/>
"Look," Terrel lowered his voice. "I need you to keep an eye on him for me, hmm?"<br/>
"On Master?"<br/>
"And his family, yes."<br/>
"I-" Em glanced back at the house again. "I'll have to ask."<br/>
"Oh, I don't want you to tell them. I'm the one who passed you, yes? Wouldn't it be a shame if we had to fire you both after all? Master would be furious, disappointed even. You've got a loyalty to Krestle I understand, but you've been around less than a week. His loyalty and yours should be with your country, and if he's doing as he should no trouble will come from it."<br/>
Em held his breath.<br/>
"Don't think so hard," Terrel laughed. "It's not like you have much of a choice."<br/>
As soon as the door of the shuttle closed Em was hurrying back to the house. He didn't know where he wanted to go exactly, just away from that man and somewhere that smelled like Master.<br/>
Mother was shocked of course. She had to steady herself on the back of a chair, and was sitting before Master had finished speaking.<br/>
"Public relations?" she mouthed.<br/>
"And it comes with a whole list of benefits and opportunities,"<br/>
"A non-elected position," she said. "But you're just, you,"<br/>
"It's a new position and they want new blood," Master said. "That's what they said anyway."<br/>
Mother gripped her knees as her eyes read back and forth.<br/>
"Your father though,"<br/>
"He should be very happy for me," Master said. "It's a higher position than he or Lise has ever held."<br/>
"Yes," Mother said slowly. "It's such a big responsibility though, doing all that on your own and, oh my,"<br/>
"I've got Em to help me out, right Em? He's very excited,"<br/>
Em nodded, but he worried that he looked as anxious as Master's mother. She held her head in her hands a moment, and when she finally stood up she wore a stiff smile.<br/>
"That's that then," She said. "We'll have something special to celebrate. If you'd have told me earlier we could have planned a little party, but I suppose this will do,"<br/>
"I'll sure I'll find some way to celebrate," Master said, smirking.<br/>
Master's hands were all over Em on the way to the bedroom. Before they even made it to the door Master had stopped him against a wall, trailing kisses down Em's jaw. Em was turning red.<br/>
"Please," Em said. "Anyone could, they,"<br/>
"Could what, see?" Master said, slurping at Em's neck. "You don't want to be seen with me?"<br/>
"No," Em hurred. "No, I just, it's only,"<br/>
It wasn't any use. He didn't want to make Master angry, and he didn't have any say in the matter. If Master wanted to fuck his brains out in the hall, here or at the government building or anywhere else, Master could. And if there was trouble it would be Em's fault, except with Master's father, who would probably be furious at both of them.<br/>
There was already the promotion, and Em had a heavy feeling that Father might do something awful if he had to see what Master was going to do to Em. Of course, Father already knew, and he took every opportunity to show his disgust, but if he walked in on it when he got home, that was something else entirely. And Master could get hurt.<br/>
"I'm nervous, is all," Em said.<br/>
"Like a blushing bride," Master said. Em yelped, Master had used some teeth in the last kiss. It made Master laugh.<br/>
"Don't worry," Master said, "What I have planned will be a lot more exciting than doing it shoved up against a wall, I promise."<br/>
He said it like a threat, but Em held in all but a squeak of his terror as they finished stumbling down the hall, Master fumbling with an outstretched arm for the doorknob. The makeout didn't stop even when Em was pushed onto the bed. Master just knelt above him, sucking at his collar bones.<br/>
Was this really supposed to be fun? Master seemed to be enjoying himself, Em thought, but he'd expected different. Something more. The touch was nice, Master's hands were pinning his wrists in place, but it wasn't all that different than being strangled. Except it didn't hurt as much.<br/>
"Just a moment," Master whispered, and slipped away to the closet. Em watched the ceiling. There was a plan then, Master had some idea what he was doing. it felt more calculated than the bathtub. That hadn't been so bad. But Em knew how it went. The scientists had a plan, they set it up, they ran it, and took notes. Then they left.<br/>
I should be used to it, Em thought. I am used to it, it's not a problem. Do my best, and Master will pass me on and then. . .<br/>
There was that feeling. A sort of emptiness in his stomach, he hadn't felt it in a long time, he never wanted to feel it again. When that lady was drug off with her pictures and silly stories, he couldn't. That feeling would hollow him out if he touched it.<br/>
Em shudder jumped when Master came back, still grinning. And carrying rope. Master had hardly pulled Em's clothes off before he began wrapping his torso in an intricate design.<br/>
"I-I'm sorry," Em said. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean, I,"<br/>
He knows. Em thought, about Terrel and what he asked and he'll--<br/>
"Em," Master said. "You're so cute when you're shivering like that. You haven't done anything wrong, this is just for fun, right? Just hold still for me, there's a good boy,"<br/>
There was that hole again inside, even with Master's hands running over him. Em wasn't a good boy, he deserved whatever Master was going to do. After this Master would want to get rid of him, and he hadn't been good, he hadn't even tried.<br/>
A moan surprised Em out of his thoughts. Why did he moan? But, oh, there it was again, and Master laughing. Master's hand was soft and moist and wrapped firmly around his cock.<br/>
"You like it?" Master said, beginning to move his hand. "Now remember, don't cum until I say you can,"<br/>
Em wasn't sure he liked it at all. Staring at Master was nice, he was so pretty. Perfect even. Something was wrong, Em didn't deserve this. Beaten, choked, drowned, that made sense. But Master wasn't angry, he seemed gentle moving down to Em's ass. Em couldn't even squirm away, arm's pinned and tied behind him, sinking into the comforter. With another squeak, Em gave a futile wiggle.<br/>
"It's just lube Em," Master said. "To make it easier. Don't worry, I'll loosen you up first."<br/>
Em squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold in his voice. He kept making these whining noises, it was so embarrassing. Em was startled still by Master's kisses on his eyelids.<br/>
"Em?" Master said. "Are you alright?"<br/>
Master's hair fell around Em, shielding him from the rest of the room. Master's face was so close Em felt his face got redder. Nodding, Em turned away, trying to hide but Master kissed him gently on the lips until Em was looking at him again.<br/>
"I know you're a good boy," Master said. "You're good and will say whatever I want. I mean it though, are you alright?"<br/>
Good? Terrel's ultimatum flashed across Em's mind. Oh no, he was bad, so bad, but if Master knew he'd, he wouldn't just get rid of me, Em thought, he'd be so angry, so disappointed.<br/>
"Master," Em whispered. It was half sobbed. It would hurt, it was all going to be so awful, but Master needed to know. He should have sold master as soon as he got to the house. He hadn't even told Terrel no. Em's heart skipped at that, he hadn't even tried to be good. How was he supposed to tell Master that?<br/>
"It's natural to be a little frightened," Master said. "But I'm here. Everything's going to be fine, as long as you trust me and relax. Can you do that Em?"<br/>
Em's breath hitched as Master's finger found its way inside.<br/>
"Y-yes, Master," he said. Em had been naked for most of his life, but he'd never really felt this naked. Like there was nothing between him and someone else. Em would break if Master found out, he couldn't. I'll tell Terrel no, Em thought, I'll let him tear me to pieces, or Master will get rid of me and he won't ever find out. A second finger entered and Em whined. It felt strange. Not like being strangled though, or choking, and Master was being so soft and gentle.<br/>
He must be good at this, Em thought, he's done it with other people. Probably lots of them. And then that hollow feeling tried to bubble up in his belly and he had to push it down, hold it under where he didn't have to look at it. Not now, if he felt it now Master would feel it too.<br/>
"I'm sorry," Em said, and Master's fingers stopped moving for a moment.<br/>
"Hmm?" Master said.<br/>
"I--I wish I could do better," Em said. "I wish I, oh,"<br/>
Master was stroking again, faster, speeding up Em's breathing. Em was almost struggling against his bonds now, although he didn't know whether he was trying to get away or get closer.<br/>
"I wish," Em said. What did he want? It felt like such a foreign question as if something terrible might happen if he answered it, especially out loud.<br/>
"I wish you were inside me," he said, and turned his face, waiting for the slap, or Master to do something terrible with the grip around his cock or fingers inside of him. There was nothing Em could do about it, there never was.<br/>
"You're so cute," Master said. Em missed what Master said after that. His whole body seemed hot, and he couldn't catch his breath, only it felt so good. There was a bit of pain, but this time Em needed more. He wanted more.<br/>
"Master," Em stammered. "Please, I,"<br/>
"Do you need a break?" Master said, but he didn't slow down. He was beginning to sound as desperate as Em.<br/>
"No," Em said. "No, more, I think I'm, may I, oh,"<br/>
"May you what Em?" Said Master. He was smiling, but it was a flushed, mischievous smile, not much like a doll at all.<br/>
"Please, may I cum?" Em felt like shaking with excitement and tension, he wasn't able to stay still even with the ropes. Master bit his lip, and for a moment Em thought he might say no. What would he do then, he could hardly stand it, but Master seemed to be having a hard time himself, jerking his tiny hips back and forth, skinny arms pushing against Em's chest, attempting not to stroke him.<br/>
"I suppose," Master said, in a voice much higher-pitched than usual. "Since you've been so good."<br/>
Then he began to move in earnest, drawing a whole range of noises from Em until their bodies stiffened. No one had told Em it would be like this, he'd expected it to hurt. It did. But Master hurting him, it was so different, it wasn't just pain it was, Em couldn't hold his voice in. And when they had finished Master hugged him and kissed him and called him a good boy before falling asleep. The weight put Em's tied arms asleep too, but Masters bare chest, pushing into Em's gently with each breath, that was what Em liked the best.<br/>
"Master?" Em whispered, to make sure he was asleep. "I'm so sorry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Master is angry with Em because of the incident with LIse, but relents. Terrel delivers the news that they did in fact get the job, although he tells Em that it's only because Terrel recommended them for it. Unless Em agrees to spy on Master and his family for Terrel, he'll pull strings to get them fired, possibly worse. Meanwhile, Master has sexy time with Em to celebrate and falls asleep on Em's chest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And Give Them Victory Over the Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em tucked the pile of folders under his chin and fumbled toward the desk. Two weeks in and Master was slogging through training. Progress was painfully slow, mostly because everyone seemed to have a different idea of what Master's job actually was. While Terrel helped Master sort that out, Em struggled with his own assignment.<br/>	"He failed the reading test," Terrel had said, "But he knows alphabetical order, right? That's just perfect."<br/>	So Em was assigned to the backroom. Full of shadows and filing cabinets that stood at attention like soldiers, each nearly bursting with various papers, it made Em pause at the threshold each time he went in. Hundreds of documents, thousands of them. Data, Terrel had said, the Head of Public Relations would need data and a way to find it. Only most documents older than a hundred years were locked away here in the dark, lost to time. Each page needed scanned, uploaded to a digital server, and refiled according to the modern system.<br/>	Learning how to do all this proved to be more difficult than expected since Em couldn't read. The documents had the potential to contain sensitive content, so learning to read was out of the question. Instead, Terrel gave him a long lecture while Em quaked and tried to stop imagining he was back in the laboratory doing another impossible test.<br/>	 Em had cried the first time he forgot the instructions, I'm so dumb, he said, I'm sorry. But Master had hugged him--Em was beginning to look forward to that when he cried--and then Master had come up with an answer. The audio recorder looked like a silver pen, and when Em pushed the top, click, it would play whatever was saved. As Master had recorded it he'd smiled at Em, he could almost hear it in the recording.<br/>	After setting down the stack of files Em waited a moment for the recording to finish and then started it again before beginning to scan them. He could recite the whole thing now, mouthing along to Master's instructions. Em only wished the recording were longer.<br/>	"You like that, don't you?" <br/>	Em jumped, knocking over the pile of folders, scattering them across the desk and floor. With a laugh, Terrel emerged from the shadows of the storeroom.<br/>	"What's Krestle been up to these past couple of weeks?"<br/>	"Training," Em said.<br/>	"Oh yes, I know that. And what else?"<br/>	"Just, training and. . .I don't know," Em said.<br/>	"Fucking you silly up and down his little house no doubt," Terrel said, winding his watch. Em blushed red to match the exit sign on the far end of the room. It was mostly true. Master had been getting bolder, the closet wasn't just used for punishment anymore, the implements inside might be used anytime. And Em was so bad that he loved it.<br/>	Last week Master had called Em into the office and Em thought he might have to do it there. It was completely against the rules, and Em was terrified of getting Master in trouble, but Master kept typing instead.<br/>	"I've been looking into it and you know what?" he said. "Prisha's never been off the moon, not according to the records. And you know what else?"<br/>	Master held up a screen with letters and numbers that didn't make any sense to Em.<br/>	"The records only go back two years. Anything definitive that is. The rest of this is just, it's clean, it's simple but so easy to fake. LIke see, this is an address, not associated with any name, and even though she claimed to live there five years ago it wasn't until last year it was actually on the system which means--"<br/>	He went on for a little while. Em didn't understand most of it, but he nodded and sweat and listened to Master's pretty voice.<br/>	"Understand?"<br/>	"I--I'm not sure," Em said.<br/>	"Prisha's not who she says she is, or who she's told Lise she is anyway. And if you say you saw her in the lab, well, you just might have. I wonder, a top-secret project? Or a spy maybe," Master said, "She wasn't a test subject was she?"<br/>	Em shook his head. I should tell him, Em thought, when he finds out he'll be upset you didn't say anything. The blood trail had been so red, where they drug her out. Em hadn't been able to stop staring, it took them a few hours before they cleaned it up. And the pamphlet, with the sun on it. He never thought he'd see the sun, and she said he would, and now he did. Every day.<br/>	"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Master said, cheerfully. "Won't Lise be thrilled?"<br/>	Terrel would have been touching Em by now if Em hadn't backed into the desk and leaned as far back as he could. If he couldn't tell Master about Prisha  Em wasn't going to tell Terrel either.<br/>	"I--no," Em said.<br/>	"What?" Terrel leaned forward a bit more, causing Em to squirm.<br/>	"No, I don't have anything to tell you. Master isn't hiding anything. Whatever you want to know, go ask him," Em said, "Please."<br/>	Terrel took a moment to examine Em from head to toe, before slamming his fists down on the desk, trapping Em against it.<br/>	"Nobody tells me no," He said in a flat, clear voice. "No one. Not parliament, not Krestle, certainly not a dirty little lab rat sex toy. I understand you have a certain sense of loyalty to him. Well, how do you think he'll respond if you make a terrible mistake? Something goes missing, this place burns down, whatever. You won't be the one held responsible you know. He'll be dishonorably discharged from office, publicly humiliated, not to mention his family or prospects. How proud do you think he'll be of your loyalty then?"<br/>	Em didn't want to touch him, but he couldn't bend backward anymore, and he squeaked when their hips met. No, Em thought, no, no I don't want, he can't. <br/>	But he can, can't he? Em thought. It's not even my body.<br/>	It's not my body, Em thought, it's Masters. He wanted to say it out loud, he wanted to scream it, but instead all he gave was a muffled sob.<br/>	"Don't worry," Terrel said, lifting a finger to twirl a strand of Em's hair. "I've no interest in you beyond information. And I expect some by next week, yes? Consider the time a loan. I will be repaid, one way or another."<br/>	Terrel vanished as quickly as he came, leaving Em in a quivering mess, slowly sinking to the floor. Master could never know, never, Em would rather die.<br/>	That evening Em couldn't even look forward to spending some time with Master, to getting the beating he so justly deserved, and then held and kissed. Pressing the recorder again, Em half-wished that Master had recorded instead. Even if he sobbed and moaned in the most embarrassing ways. It's okay, Master would say, I'm here.<br/>	"It's okay," Em whispered to himself, and the bell went off signaling the end of his shift. He squeaked and pulled his chiton down, trying to adjust it. Master couldn't wait until they got home sometimes and would take him right there in the craft, or put something in so that Em was loose by the time they arrived. Now just the sound of the bell was enough to make him hard, which was humiliating in such a close, drapey robe.<br/>	But there wouldn't be any of that tonight. After Master's new position was announced Father had been furious. Em hid in the bedroom while Father threw things and yelled and Mother yelled back and Master didn't say much at all. When Master hadn't come back upstairs Em began to get scared. I should have gone with him, Em thought, I should have disobeyed, to give him an excuse to stay here. The punishment wouldn't matter, Master shouldn't have to be alone.<br/>	There was still indistinct screaming downstairs when Master came through the door. Em jumped up immediately.<br/>	"Master, I'm sorry, I--"<br/>	Master just smiled, although his cheek was red and his eye swelling. It could have been his oversized sweater, but he looked much smaller than usual, his hair pulled back in a bun that was coming painfully undone. There wasn't any angry flush on his face, the only red was from swelling and all the fight had left his limp arms.<br/>	"Here, sit down," Em said, undoing Master's hair. Em soaked master's face as gently as he could, combed out his hair, undressed him. Master held him close as Em tucked him into bed.<br/>	"He's mad," Master said. Em nodded, but Master smiled.<br/>	"I finally did it," Master said.<br/>	"You did," Em said.<br/>	"He's mad," Master leaned back onto his pillow, "He's jealous. All these years, I finally got to him. Em?"<br/>	"Yes?" Em said.<br/>	"I," Master sighed. "Will you sleep up here tonight?"<br/>	Em stopped adjusting the covers for a moment.<br/>	"If you want me to," Em said. "Yes, of course. At the foot, or,"<br/>	Master rolled over and curled up, leaving Em to wring his hands. Why was he always supposed to know what to do? Hesitantly, limb by limb, he snuck beneath the covers, and when Master still didn't respond, Em pulled Master into a hug. He seemed so tense, but as the covers warmed Master melted until he went limp and snuggled back against Em.<br/>	Mother had won the fight, and tonight there was going to be a celebration, politicians, family friends, and relatives getting drunk to congratulate Em on his success. Even though Master seemed excited, talking about the music and food all the way home, Em brushed his thumbs together and let his eyes blur the scenery outside the window. So many people would be in one place, Master acted like it was perfectly natural. How was Em supposed to say he'd never seen more than twenty people at once? The thought of trying to navigate that was impossible. The noise, the breathing, the bodies, it sounded like some terrible punishment.<br/>	There were already people there when they arrived, and Master was immediately whisked away. Em would have liked nothing better than to disappear to the bedroom and wait for him, but Master had told Em to stay out, that he wanted to show him off, so Em stood in the corner. The noise kept growing until the whole room was a pulsating beat of people, most with drinks in their hands and food in their mouths. Em was too nervous to eat anyway, and when he saw Terrel's ship land Em turned around and ducked out to the garden patio.<br/>	It was dark here, and cooler, and quiet. Nobody else seemed to notice the tension in the air, while they shot cold glares and fanged smiles at each other. And Father was stalking it all. Em's hands caught the stone railing that bordered the house, so he wouldn't fall over. His legs were shaking so badly. Not today, not another breakdown. Not in front of everyone.<br/>	"It's a bit wild in there, isn't it?" Prisha said. Em started and drew back.<br/>	"Ma'am," Em said, lowering his head.<br/>	"I'm not quite that old," Prisha said.<br/>	"Miss?" Em tried to push himself up against the wall more.  Prisha's eyes had none of her dress's sparkle, but she still smiled behind her long-stemmed glass.<br/>	"It's loud enough you can hear it out here. But at least the flowers are pretty," She said.<br/>	"Miss, I--" Em glanced back at the lounge. It was loud enough the people inside would probably have trouble hearing each other, and no one was near the patio. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but. . ."<br/>	"But what?" Prisha giggled. <br/>	"Sorry, I shouldn't,"<br/>	"It's pretty hard for anything to fluster me these days. You should have seen Lise when he heard Krestle got the job." Prisha laughed. "Just don't say I said so. What were you saying?"<br/>	"It's only, I'm from Pashu. In a, they," Em stopped. Prisha was looking at him still, with that kind, unaffected smile. I shouldn't say anything, Em said, it has to be her and it'll only cause trouble.<br/>	"What, you miss it?"<br/>	"No, not at all but," Em said. "It was real, what you said."<br/>	"About Lise?" she laughed again. "Don't get me wrong, he's wonderful. Very passionate."<br/>	"No, about the," Em looked away, across the foggy lawn. "About the clouds, and sun. I'd never seen heaven, but now that I live here, you were right about it all. It gave me so much hope,"<br/>	Prisha stared back at him, her glass fell to the ground, the shatter drowned by a rumble of laughter from indoors and the bang of a champagne bottle.<br/>	"I'm sorry," Em said, "I didn't, I'll clean it up. I'm mistaken,"<br/>	"No," Prisha said. Her voice was high and barely audible. "When? I mean,"<br/>	They stared at each other a moment, recognition floating on the edge of Prisha's eyelashes.<br/>	"At the lab," Em said. "I was a test subject when you--I'll forget everything. I'm sorry,"<br/>	Prisha moved into the shadows closer to Em, broken glass grinding beneath her shoes.<br/>	"The lab?" she said. "And you've told Krestle? You've told Lise?"<br/>	"I--" Em licked his lips. "I didn't think you'd want me to. if you got in trouble because of me I'd--I just wanted to say thank you. That stuff you said, I wanted to believe it was real, but it was. It's really here."<br/>	"Here?"<br/>	"The city, the light, getting rescued, heaven's just like you said," Em said. Prisha glanced over at the party again, wringing her hands.<br/>	"No, no it's not like that," she said. "I can't. Em, it is real. But this isn't heaven, it's not anything like--if anyone knows what happened I'd be,"<br/>	Prisha took a deep breath.<br/>	"Next week, Pas Corner in Sabrine. Meet them at noon, tell them, oh Lord, just tell whoever meets you what happened. And don't give them my name. And don't tell anyone else,"<br/>	"But I--"<br/>	"You have it all wrong," Prisha said, "If you want to find out the truth of it, Pas Corner. Just, Krestle can't know. Deal?"<br/>	Em felt that sinking hole again. "But he's my Master," Em said, "I can't,"<br/>	Prisha was already walking back to the party, her bright smile stuck back on. Was everyone like that, with their fake faces? Don't make me choose, Em thought, I can't, I don't know the right answer.<br/>	That night Master didn't get much more rest than Em did, finally passing out a half-dressed mess sometime in the early morning. Em didn't mind tucking him in or cleaning up the next day while Master nursed an awful headache. There were enough people around Lise and Father had left Master to himself, even when Terrel stopped by to publicly congratulate him. Em had thought everything would blow up, the way Father glared across the room, but Terrel just shone a dangerous smile and left as soon as possible, as if it were an insult to even be seen at the house.<br/>	"They're just games," Master said, moving the cool pack to the other side of his face. Master was sprawled out on the couch while Em swept the drawing-room. "Nothing to be nervous about."<br/>	"Yes Master," Em said. "You're not going to get hurt from these games, are you?"<br/>	"What, from politics?" Master said. "Nah. Liquor's another story though, whatever mom got last night,"<br/>	"Sir," Em stuttered. "Doesn't Terrel seem dangerous to you?"<br/>	"Him, dangerous?" Master said. "He loves me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have a job. He's the least of my worries right now."<br/>	Em gripped the mop harder to try and keep his hands from shaking. Terrel hadn't explained what kind of information he wanted.<br/>	"What are you worried about then?" Em said. It was clumsy and obvious. If everything went well Master would beat him for asking, and then maybe let him apologize, with submission and kisses. Em went a little flush at the thought.<br/>	"I'm supposed to take care of the public image right?" Master said. "People are talking about fraud that may or may not be happening, inflation, planetary trade. Those are problems I can see, whatever. But these terrorists, they've gone underground now, so everyone's acting like they're not still there,"<br/>	He sat up and promptly laid back down with a groan.<br/>	"They are there," Master said. "And they could pop up at any moment and then poof, the last thin line of public relations--broken. I say we actually crackdown, root them out, and then make a big deal about it. Give people something to rally around."<br/>	Em nodded. Master hadn't caught on at all.<br/>	"I don't know what a terrorist is," Em said, "But it sounds like a good plan."<br/>	"Oh Em, you're adorable," Master said. "They're just a bunch of religious extremists, you know, that stuff you were talking about. Clouds and stuff, a lot of nonsense."<br/>	"Oh?" Em said quietly. "And they're, bad?"<br/>	"Dangerous," Master said. "Did a bunch of attacks a few years ago. Using corporate buildings for their rituals, they broke into a couple of places too I think, mines, labs, slave markets, millions of dollars in damage. Word was they were trying to infiltrate the government too, but nothing definitive was found before they all went underground."<br/>	"They're still out there though," Master said, "I know it. And I'm going to catch them. That'll give the media something to talk about."<br/>	"Oh," Em said.<br/>	"How's filing been going? The audio instructions working for you?"<br/>	"Yes," Em said, "Thank you. I'm very grateful, my Master has a beautiful voice."<br/>	Master laughed and Em smiled a little.<br/>	"Get over here, put that broom down a minute," Master said. "Always doing something, don't you ever slow down?"<br/>	Em caught his breath as Master grabbed his hips, settling down on Master's lap. This was the living room, out in the open, shouldn't he be a bit more discreet? At least where his Father might see.<br/>	"I'm trying to show just how," Em said, "How grateful I am."<br/>	"Hmm," Master said. "Grateful."<br/>	He closed his eyes and adjusted his compress, leaving Em kneeling on him. The hollowness snuck up in Em's stomach.<br/>	"Master," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I really, I--I'm trying to show you that, how much I,"<br/>	Looking at him through half-lidded eyes, Master scrutinized him a moment, while a drop of sweat ran down Em's forehead. Finally Master covered his face with his arm, and Em began panicking in place.<br/>	"Oh Em," Master said, "Why are you always so cute?"<br/>	Em turned pink all the way up to his hairline.<br/>	"I know you like me Em," Master said, "Quite stammering and kiss me,"<br/>	Em leaned forward breathing in deeply. It felt like he was doing the swimming test again, and drowning, everything was too difficult. Just breathe, and float, and maybe the water would go away. Or it wouldn't. His lips met Master's, and he got to kiss as much as he wanted because Master was too tired to tell him to stop or tear Em's clothes off. Em would have been terrified to know that he'd fallen asleep, but Master's petting and a night of loud visitors had left Em exhausted. For his part, Master kept stroking Em's hair and watching the ceiling while the flowers in the garden began to wither around their seeds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Come Desire of Nations, Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Chapter warning: summary in end notes</p><p>May 1: I am so sorry, my computer has self destructed, taking with it all my documents, including this latest chapter.</p><p>*tears*</p><p>I'm going to try and recover the hard drive as soon as possible and I'll post it here as a chapter edit so please check back. Fingers crossed it'll be within the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>Update: Everyone, thank you so much for your encouragement! It means the world to me, these have been a rough past couple days. The chapter's finally up and ready to go, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Smack.<br/>
 Em had hung loosely at first, quiet and compliant. Once the paddle started coming down he couldn't help it, his muscles contracted to pull the chains tight, It wouldn't cut the skin like the whips sometimes did but the bruises, Em could feel the back of his legs beginning to swell. It had already gone so long he hung limply from the chains again, there was too much throbbing to try and fight it anymore.<br/>
 Smack.<br/>
 "You should see yourself," Master said, moving around so he could be close to Em's face. "Covered in tears and snot, you're a complete mess. But I wonder if you don't like it?"<br/>
 Em moaned as Master began kissing down his body, stopping to bite a nipple.<br/>
 "P-please," Em gasped.<br/>
 "Stop?" Master said. "But you've got such a pretty voice when you're hurting. Or maybe you're asking for more,"<br/>
 Playing with the other, Master alternately suckled and bit until Em was trying to squirm again. They were weak, tired movements, his hands chained above his head, his shins beginning to drag on the floor, unable to support him.<br/>
 "I, I'd," Em tried unsuccessfully to suppress another squeak. "I'd never tell you to--stop. But I, it's, I don't think I can take much more. Master?"<br/>
 "Mmm," Master said. "The vibrator you mean?"<br/>
 Master was down to Em's ab's now, moving softly, elegantly, painfully slow. Another click to the vibrator and Em began scrambling in earnest, new sounds elicited in his throat.<br/>
 "P-please I," Em tried to pull away from the sensation but Master held him tight. "I want to be good. You said I, that I can't, permission,"<br/>
 "What's that?" Master said, "It's hard to understand you Em."<br/>
 Master was pulling Em's fragile hips to steady them, his tongue barely tracing a line up Em's cock, but never quite committing to a kiss.<br/>
 "Oh, Master I," Em was crying again now, "I just want to obey, I want to be good, I--help. Help me, please,"<br/>
 "Hm?" Master said. It was a bit muffled because of what was in his mouth.<br/>
 "Master, please may I cum?" Em said. "Please,"<br/>
 "No, no," Master said, "I already told you, not this time. I thought you wanted to obey me?"<br/>
 But Master's voice was as sweet and rich as the food from his table, and so was his mouth, and Em cried out in pain and pleasure and shame. HIe couldn't stop, he couldn't even wish to stop, until the shuddering had passed, leaving Em panting and choking on his sobs.<br/>
 "Oh dear," Master said, taking out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "You've made a bit of a mess. Naughty boy."<br/>
 Em turned his face away as well as he could, his body still shaking terribly. After a moment of watching, Master removed the vibrator and stood to cup Em's chin in his hand.<br/>
 "Hey, calm down, look at me," Master said. "Are you really that upset at the thought of being punished?"<br/>
 "I-" Em gasped for breath between sobs, "-I'm so bad and I can't obey orders and my body doesn't listen and now you're going to, you'll get rid of me. And it's my fault."<br/>
 For a moment Master stared, Adam's apple tight until he wrapped his arms around Em and hoisted him up.<br/>
 "Come on now," Master said, "Wrap your legs around my waist, hold on, there you go. Now listen Em, I'm the one who decides when I get rid of you. Not you. Understand?"<br/>
 Em was still crying so Master planted a few slow kisses on his mouth, holding him close until their breath combined and slowed, Em letting out one last stuttery sigh.<br/>
 "I'm not going to get rid of you over a mistake," Master said. "You don't know any better yet. I'm just going to correct it for you."<br/>
 Master reached up and unlocked the chains holding Em's hands which fell limply to his side. Master only staggered under the extra weight a little as he knelt to the ground to lay the body down.<br/>
 "Now, what do you think would be appropriate?" Master said. "You did directly disobey after all,"<br/>
 Em was already at his limit, that much was obvious. Tremors ran up and down his body, and even though his breaths were slower now they still hitched a little on the way in. When Em opened his mouth to speak a high-pitched groan was all that came out.<br/>
 "Take your time now," Master said. Em reached up to interlace his hand in Masters. He wanted to confess everything, to be done with the secrets, to take whatever was coming to him and be over with it.<br/>
 "If you gave me what I deserve," Em said, "I'd die."<br/>
 His watery eyes fell shut before he could see Master flush pink.<br/>
 Em was in no state to work the next week. Even on Monday when he begged Master to take him all he got was a kiss on the nose.<br/>
 "You still have bruises don't you?" Master said.<br/>
 "But they don't hurt anymore,"<br/>
 "Are you arguing with me?"<br/>
 Em covered his mouth and stepped back. <br/>
 "I'm glad you want to help Em," Master said, "But the files will still be waiting for you tomorrow. I want you to be completely better before you go back, you were still limping yesterday."<br/>
 Em went to say something but caught himself, and nodded instead.<br/>
 "Good boy," Master said, "Goodbye Mother."<br/>
 Em watched him go and sat on the little limestone bench beneath the statues. Completely worthless. Meeting Prisha's contact today didn't even matter, not compared to letting Master down.<br/>
 "Are you alright?" Mother said stiffly. Em started and lowered his head.<br/>
 "I'm sorry," he said, standing, "I can leave."<br/>
 Her eyes narrowed, and Em shifted his weight uncomfortably.<br/>
 "I'm so useless, I just, wish I could do something for Master."<br/>
 "Like what?" Mother said. Why's she still talking to me, Em thought. She never talks to me. Without instructions he felt completely lost.<br/>
 "I'm not sure," Em said. He looked away again, out of the window to the garden this time. The flowers were all but gone leaving wilted pedals all over the patio. If only there were a way to show Master how bright, how lovely he was.<br/>
 "I'd like to show him, to get him. . .he seems to like flowers, I don't know--"<br/>
 "What, you're going to steal them?" Mother said.<br/>
 Em shook his head quickly.<br/>
 "Never, I--I'd buy them,"<br/>
 "With what," Mother said with a grimace,  "Sexual favors?"<br/>
 "At work Master gives me a little money for lunch," Em said, "I've saved a little,"<br/>
 "From skipping meals he wanted you to have? So you are stealing," Mother said, "Let me see it."<br/>
 Em's heart dropped. For a moment he even thought about saying no. When he did bring the small stash that he'd hidden between the mattress and its frame Mother snatched it away and immediately began counting. Master had just left. Master would be away for hours. His Father might even get home before him, and until then Em was all alone with this woman and the mansion began to feel smaller than it ever had.<br/>
 "25 credits," Mother said, "It's not awful. Although it won't get you something as nice as he's accustomed to."<br/>
 She looked at it in her hand for a long time before handing it back, lips pursed. Em didn't move.<br/>
 "You wanted to be useful, yes? I've got some of last season's dresses to pick up in town, hardly worth the trip to the cleaners. You can pick them up for me. Transit passes the road out there," she pointed indistinctly, "They'll want to scan your collar. Let me give you my ticket for the cleaners and you can head off."<br/>
 Em had gone completely pale. He'd never been out of the house before, not without Master, navigating and people and who knows what else out there. Anyone could do anything to him, the fact that he was wearing a collar said as much. They'd have to deal with Master later, but would that be enough to stop them?<br/>
 Still stone-faced, Mother returned and handed him her card.<br/>
 "The address is on there. And there's a nice florist within a few blocks of there. Make sure you're back before Krestle, yes?"<br/>
 "Ma'am, I--" Em said. He wasn't sure what to call her. He was trying to shake his head no, but couldn't seem to do it properly.<br/>
 "Em," said as he turned to go. She was still facing away from him, covered with the shadows of the hall. "My son seems fond of you, make sure this gesture of yours expresses your thankfulness. Should you overstep your boundaries while you are out be certain that he will deal with you. And then, if there's anything left, I shall finish you off myself. Do you understand?"<br/>
 "Yes," Em said, clutching the cleaner's card close, and Mother disappeared into the hall.<br/>
 The trip to Sabrine should have been simple, Em knew. Bus, bullet train, walk to the cleaners, florist--he looked at the card for the cleaners. He didn't know where Pas Corner was, or if it was anywhere nearby where he was going. Wandering around, lost in a city full of strangers was the last thing he wanted to do.<br/>
 When he had transferred to the bullet train he'd almost panicked. There were hundreds of people, coming and going, and lights and signs, much more than anywhere he'd been before. The place was a = concrete maze and he didn't know where he was or where he was going or how he'd get home.<br/>
 By the time he stumbled into the cleaners, Em was exhausted. He had no idea how he had arrived or how he would get back, everything since the station was a blur. The way people had pushed past him, it was almost as if he didn't exist. Even the staff half ignored him as he asked for directions, pointing the way as if giving directions to a slave was a waste of time. <br/>
 The small amount of money he held in a fist, hidden inside his chiton, close to his chest, along with the card. He counted it again. Everything was still there. It was almost too good to be true.<br/>
 A bell wrung when he opened the door, leaving him in a quiet, dingy place with just enough between the counter and wall to swing the door. The receptionist wasn't thrilled to see him, but after scanning his collar for authorization he was handed a thin, clear suitcase of clothing. With a dramatic sigh the woman went back to leaning on the counter, flipping through a magazine.<br/>
 "Do you," Em caught the woman's eye and looked away again, "I'm sorry, but is Pas Corner anywhere near here?"<br/>
 "Couple blocks away."<br/>
 Em studied his sandals and tried to understand what he was doing wrong.<br/>
 "I, I'm don't mean to be a bother," He said, "But which direction? Or, I suppose I should ask what time it is?"<br/>
 "Quarter to noon. It's about three miles that way. Is that everything for you?"<br/>
 It may have been a question, but the message was clear. Em needed to leave. At least he'd managed to do what mother told him, but Pas Corner was too far away. He'd never make it by noon, even if he ran. Might as well not go at all, Em thought. It'd be best for everyone. <br/>
 But out here on the street, the sky flickered violet and gold, reflecting off a thousand windows to create a kaleidoscope of color.<br/>
 Hadn't this been what he'd imagined? What he had longed for with every part of him? He hadn't known what to expect exactly, but the cage was gone, and Master was here, with light and food. How had she known it was there for him? He wasn't supposed to see this, the lab was supposed to be the end but--<br/>
 He was already walking towards where Pas Corner should be anyway. It would only be a few more minutes. Half an hour. If no one was there it couldn't be helped. His collar was tracked, but he could say he was lost if Master asked. He was lost, wasn't he? I can't lie to Master, he thought, I couldn't, I won't. <br/>
 Em stopped at an important-looking intersection and glanced this way and that, attempting to orient himself. There was a cafe with people milling on the corner, and lots of shops, and a bright red sign. Maybe I should ask for directions, he thought. Or I could turn back, I've wasted enough time already, came the answer. There hadn't been a single florist so far, at least that he could tell, and now Em wasn't at all sure of the way back home. The world was too big, and he silently promised never to leave the house without master again if there was any way he could help it.<br/>
 Going back was impossible now, although there didn't seem to be a way forward either. Em wrung his hands and watched the sidewalk, listening to his breath get quicker. Why did it seem so far away? Someone tapped him on the arm and he pulled back quickly.<br/>
 "Sorry," Em said, unsure of what he'd done. An elderly man looked up at him through a pair of spectacles and bushy eyebrows. <br/>
 "Nothing to be sorry for. I was only wondering, you've been standing here a few minutes."<br/>
 "I'll move," Em said, "I'm sorry."<br/>
 "Oh?" the old man said, sticking his hands in his cardigan pockets. Like the man himself, the pilling brown cardigan looked as if it had seen better years. Em glanced around the intersection for an escape.<br/>
 "I hope you don't mind me saying," the old man said, "But could you be looking for someone? I don't mean to pry, you see, it's only that you seem a bit disoriented."<br/>
 "The train station," Em said, "I was looking for Pas corner but couldn't find it, and I'm not sure if I can find the station either, and the cities so big. . ."<br/>
 Em fell off into an awkward silence. He shouldn't be talking to this man. He looked like a scientist. Several of them had the same wild white hair, Em could remember that. In some ways, it was comfortable, something familiar among all the blinking lights, but he shouldn't be speaking to him.<br/>
 "So far you seem to be doing pretty well, navigating and all. This is Pas Corner right here, after all,"<br/>
 "Is it?" Em said. "Oh."<br/>
 "What did you need to come here for, if I might ask?"<br/>
 Why did he keep acting so polite? Em reached up to make sure his collar was still on, the cold metal against his hand helped slow his thoughts. Master knew where he was, even if Em didn't. And Em's chiton was so short, he noticed people looking. Only ever out of the corner of their eye, only in passing. But they all knew what he was, it showed on their faces. The disgust was okay, it was the lustful stares that made Em tremble. And instead, this man was chatting with him.<br/>
 "I just," Em licked his lips. "I was supposed to meet someone, but I'm late so I think I should go."<br/>
 "What a coincidence," the man said, "I was supposed to meet someone as well, at noon in fact, but I was beginning to think they wouldn't show. Would you like a ride to the station perhaps, or back home?"<br/>
 Em's eyes must have flickered because the man took a step back and smiled. "I'm sorry, there's no need to be so frightened. No one's trying to abduct you or such, I'm a service driver, see? That's my car parked across the street there."<br/>
 Master had talked about using service vehicles before he got his craft, they would take you anywhere at any time, but Master'd hated waiting for them. <br/>
 "I don't have the money," Em said, clutching his concealed hand close.<br/>
 "You don't have to come of course," the man said, "Although I wouldn't charge. I enjoy some company while I drive, always an interesting conversation, especially if there's something you want to talk about."<br/>
 Em glanced over his shoulders again. He wanted to run. Pick a direction and run, and not stop until he was home.<br/>
 "Could you, do you know where a florist is?"<br/>
 "A florist?" the man said, "Yes, we've got a few around this part of town,"<br/>
 "It needs to be nice," Em said, "Very nice. But I only have thirty-five."<br/>
 "Credits?" the man stroked his beard, "Hmm, should be enough for something. Not big mind you, but nice. Let's go take a look, shall we?"<br/>
 So Em followed him to the craft. It was larger than Master's and more clunky. It took the man a moment to get it started, and then they were off, whizzing through the city. If Em hadn't been lost before he would be now, the man seemed to know every shortcut and byway. When they came to a stop it was outside a building with very high windows filled with exotic blooms and foliage.<br/>
 "Only the best," the man said. "It's not cheap but the best. You'll be sure to find something for your young Master there."<br/>
 "I," Em glanced through the craft's window. It was strange having a whole backseat to himself. Suddenly his throat went dry. "How'd you know? I didn't say what the flowers were for,"<br/>
 "Ah, sorry, I was told you were very fond of him, and I can't imagine who else you might be getting flowers for. Krestle's very fond of flowers I hear. It's Em, isn't it? I don't know much more about you, I promise, except that you're interested in my community."<br/>
 "Community?"<br/>
 The man gave a long, hard look at Em's collar, do doubt capable of recording audio, before he sighed and continued.<br/>
 "Christians and all that,"<br/>
 "I don't know," Em said, clinging his money close. "I'm not interested, please. Someone, they broke into the lab where I was held and said something about being rescued one day. And then I was, so I suppose it must have been true. But I'm not trying to cause any trouble,"<br/>
 "Ah, I see," the man said, "Well, I suppose we can talk about it on your way home then. Hurry up now and pick out what you want, we wouldn't want to keep your household waiting."<br/>
 Despite the sneers from the person behind the desk once they heard the budget they had to work with, Em emerged a few minutes later with a small but striking bouquet. Rusting leaves filled out half a dozen blood red roses, while cranberry vines and cinnamon bark curled over the edges.<br/>
 "I can smell it from here," the man said, "And it looks lovely."<br/>
 "Do you think so?" Em said, smiling. It was very small compared to the constant displays at the mansion, and Master would probably be mad about the money. Em had stolen it after all. Master might just throw it away, and Em would be punished. That wouldn't be so bad though, as long as he could still go to work tomorrow.<br/>
 "So what'd you wanna know?" the man said.<br/>
 "Hmm?"<br/>
 "About the community," the man said.<br/>
 "Oh," Em said, "I don't really--It's only, the person said I'd be rescued, and that I'd go somewhere with light and clouds, and I have. I just wondered how they knew,"<br/>
 "That's one way of looking at it," the man said. "But I think they were probably talking about something a bit more permanent. Even here in these lovely clouds, you're still going to die, right?"<br/>
 Em watched the man driving cautiously.<br/>
 "I suppose,"<br/>
 "And what then?"<br/>
 Em shrugged.<br/>
 "I don't know," Em said. "Nothing I suppose."<br/>
 There was a moment of silence.<br/>
 "What do you think happens?" Em said quietly.<br/>
 "Well, I suppose it is a bit like that lab of yours," the man said. "God says everyone's a slave you know. Me, you, everyone on this moon or down on Pashu. Slaves to death, everyone dies after all. But then Jesus comes along and makes us his slaves, and we'll get to come back alive and live with him forever."<br/>
 Em stayed quiet, his brow drawn together, and hugged his bouquet close.<br/>
 "Do you," Em whispered, "You want to be with your Master all the time?"<br/>
 "I've been waiting long enough," The man said, patting his white hair, "Jesus takes care of me, of course, I've got no complaints, but not a day goes by I don't wish I could see him. Really see him, face to face, you know? I love him more than anything, but he loved me first, loved me better too."<br/>
 Em watched the dreamy look on the old man's face.<br/>
 "Love," Em repeated. The warm spice scent enveloped his head. They rode on in silence while Em watched the buildings begin to give way to estates.<br/>
 "My Master wants to kill you, I think," Em said. The old man remained mostly steady.<br/>
 "Does he now?"<br/>
 "He said he was going to hunt down all you terrorists," Em said. He wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say, but he couldn't stop. "You'd do anything for your Master too, wouldn't you? Is that what makes you so dangerous?"<br/>
 The man stayed quiet, watching the road ahead.<br/>
 "Em, do you know why whoever broke into your lab did what they did?" the man said. Finally, an answer to something Em actually wanted to know. "They were following orders, from our Master. We're supposed to tell everyone that Jesus'll save them if they ask. Pashuists, Moon dwellers, slaves, and free people, we have to tell them all, because our master said so. Because a test subject is worth just as much to him as a scientist or a government official, and if our Master's paid for you he'll get what's his."<br/>
 The man let out a sharp sigh.<br/>
 "If corporations or governments or anyone else tells us not to--after all that love, how could I not obey my Master?"<br/>
 Em pulled the suitcase of clothing onto his lap and didn't answer. The countryside was beginning to look familiar again and Em felt his grip relax a little. Home. Almost home.<br/>
 "I need to get off here," Em said. The car slowed to a stop, the mansion just visible at the end of a winding trail across the estate.<br/>
 "I wish I could explain more," the man said. "But please, if you ask Jesus to save you, he will."<br/>
 "Save me from what?" Em said as he crawled out of the ship. "I'm happy. I'm Master's and he takes care of me. I don't want anyone else, sorry for bothering you. Thank you for the ride."<br/>
 Em almost cried with relief when the ship pulled away. He had half expected the man to kill him here and dump his body in the ditch. There was a pang of something inside, it couldn't be regret Em thought. The man had helped him find Master's flowers and drove him home. But why? Was that something that the man's Master had told him to do too? The thought sent a shiver through Em's body.<br/>
 Waiting for Master to come home wore him out almost as much as the trip to town. Em kept readjusting everything, the flowers should be on the bed, no, the desk, or he should hold them. Undoing one shoulder of his chiton, Em tried to arrange it alluringly. Instead, he felt painfully self-conscious and couldn't manage to reattach it. Arranging the bouquet wasn't working either, it looked so small and pitiful now that he was back in familiar surroundings.<br/>
 When the door behind him opened Em spun. Too fast, his foot was wrapped in the bedding below and yanked him off balance, landing face down on the floor with a loud and definitive thud.<br/>
 "What's all this then?" Master said. Em didn't look up. He wanted to disappear right into the floor, it was so stupid. Em was still holding the flowers in one hand, now half crushed on the floor. What had he been thinking? He was nothing but a slave. It wasn't his choice which Master he had, so he had no right to enjoy it.<br/>
 "Oh, you're angry that I didn't bring you to work today so you don't have to answer me now, is that how it works?" Master said.<br/>
 "N-no," Em said. "Sorry. I should have answered. I'm very bad, I--"<br/>
 Em pushed himself up to all fours, supporting himself on his wrists and keeping his gave down toward his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Master pick up the bouquet.<br/>
 "I wanted to give them to you," Em said. He'd expected to be crying by now, but instead his voice was hoarse and tight. "I bought them for you."<br/>
 "For me?" Master said, "But--Em, are you okay? You're foot's all twisted,"<br/>
 "I don't know," Em said. "I don't know, I keep messing everything up. I'm sorry,"<br/>
 "You went out today," Master said, "To get me these? When I told you to stay home?"<br/>
 Em nodded. He snuck a look up at Master now, but couldn't read the look on his face at all.<br/>
 "Don't you think it would have been better to obey me? And I'm not sure I want to know how you got your hands them."<br/>
 "Paid," Em said quickly, remembering Mother's remarks. "I paid for them. The lunch money you gave me,"<br/>
 Master covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.<br/>
 "That's," Em said. "It's stealing, isn't it? I'm very bad, Master. Even when I try to be good, I just do worse, don't I?"<br/>
 Em hung his head, he wanted to say more, how sorry he was, how he would never do it again. But he couldn't. Because he was so stupid, he would do it again. Even if he tried not to, something would happen, there would always be some way he was failing, no matter how hard he tried. The hollow in his stomach felt so big it was going to swallow him up, like the cinnamon scent in the air.<br/>
 "What am I going to do with you?" Master asked. "If I don't punish you, you'll go do it again,"<br/>
 He placed a finger on Em's chin, raising his face.<br/>
 "But you're just so adorable."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After some particularly rough treatment Em is forced to stay home to recover while Master is at work. Master's Mother sends him out to pick up her clothing from the cleaners, and while in town he meets an agent from the underground terrorists and buys Master a bouquet of flowers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All Peoples in One Heart and Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit Chapter warning, see end notes for summary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, I thought you were excited to come to work," Krestle said.<br/>
    Em kept his eyes to the floor. With a playful nudge with his foot, Krestle pulled the leash tighter. Kreslte's office was high in one of Sabrine's skyscrapers, with a window that made up the whole wall. Everything else, desk, ceiling, carpet, was a dormant stormcloud of grey, causing Krestle to stand brilliantly in relief. Kneeling on the floor next to Master's chair,  Em tried to curl himself up tighter.<br/>
    "No, none of that now," Krestle said. "You agreed you needed a lesson and I'm teaching you one."<br/>
    Tugging the leash closer to bring Em's head up, Krestle ruffled the hair playfully. This drew a whine from Em, which Krestle didn't seem to hear.<br/>
    "Besides, you look lovely and it's plenty warm in here. There's no need to be complaining," Krestle said. He batted away a hand from Em's mouth.<br/>
    "No chewing your nails now," Krestle said. "It's almost time to go home, and you've been so good."<br/>
    The door buzzed and Krestle had to let some slack back into the leash. Em tried to sit on his feet, with his knees close together, as the door slid open.<br/>
    "Terrel!" Krestle said, rising from his seat. "A pleasant surprise, would you like a seat?"<br/>
    "No thank you, I--" Terrel's dark eyes dropped to Em and widened slightly. "I thought Em was supposed to be working in records?"<br/>
    "Usually, yes," Krestle said. "But today he's doing his job as a pet and keeping me company. You're a good boy, aren't you? Say hi Em."<br/>
    Reluctantly Em stood back on all fours, and with a glance at master crawled forward a little. Em felt his face turning bright red. Being naked in front of Master was bearable, even when Master mocked him for it, but the trip through the building had been terrible. Everyone had turned to look as he crawled across the lobby, moving as quickly as he could to keep up with Master. It wasn't fast enough. Master had to slow down and stroll alongside him, as Em's knees knocked against the hard floor and he kept his head as low as the leash would allow.<br/>
    It shouldn't have been embarrassing. He'd been naked in the lab sometimes, and he told himself this wasn't any different. Except that it was. He couldn't bring himself to look at Terrel.<br/>
    "Go on, shake like a good boy," Krestle said. Em wanted to hide in the corner, or under Master's desk. Instead, he raised his front hand awkwardly. A tremor shook down his spine when Terrel played along and shook it.<br/>
    "I didn't know it did tricks," Terrel said.<br/>
    "Oh yes, sit, shake. Em, roll over," Master said. Em wanted to ask him to stop, to promise to be good, to say he'd never leave without permission again. But one look at Master said it all, he wouldn't withdraw the order while someone was watching. He could have told Em to jump out the window and Em would have had to obey.<br/>
    "He's especially good at begging," Master said, "Remember, legs in the air Em."<br/>
    Em tried to focus on the ceiling, on the white tiles. How was he supposed to stand up to Terrel after this? Em was completely exposed and humiliated, and Terrel knew just how helpless he was. Em was flushed pink and nearly crying from just sitting there. There was a certain practicality to Terrel that Em recognized. Geol, the scientists, Terrel was like any of them. He only wanted results. And now Master was showing him what got results from Em. One word from Master and Em would roll over, Em closed his eyes to avoid Terrel's sly smile. It wouldn't be difficult for Terrel to humiliate him in front of Master, he might not even have to make something up since Em was always making mistakes. Just the threat would be enough to make Em do anything, Em knew it, Terrel's smile proved he knew it, and Master was still prating on about what good control he had over his pet.<br/>
    "--But that's to be expected," Master finished, "What were you here for?"<br/>
    "I just had a few questions for Em about the information he was filing," Terrel said.<br/>
    "Is it urgent?' Master said. "Pets aren't allowed to talk, you see,"<br/>
    "Oh," Terrel said, "Of course."<br/>
    Em swallowed a whimper.<br/>
    "I can help you if you need, all the approval goes through me anyway so--"<br/>
    "Oh no, that's quite alright," Terrel said. "It's nothing important. I'm just going to Pashu for a few days on business so I thought I'd deal with it before I left. By the time I get back I'm sure it will have sorted itself."<br/>
    He gave Em a look that sent shivers into his bones. Why couldn't Master just let him sit back down already? He'd been good, so good all day. And when Terrel got back he'd--Em closed his eyes. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it anyway. There was nothing he could do about any of it.<br/>
    There was a rather hard kick in his ribs.<br/>
    "You can get up now, company's gone," Master said. "What are you crying for? Is this really so bad, you'd rather I beat you senseless and not get to come back to work at all?"<br/>
    Em shook his head as he scrambled to all fours again. There was a bang and Em cowered half under the desk, taught on his leash again while Master sighed.<br/>
    "Aren't you jumpy, it's just the drawer, see?" Master shut it again, and it slammed as it clicked shut. Em watched but couldn't seem to crawl out from under the desk, even when Master tried to help by tugging on the leash. Bending over so he was nose to nose with Em, Master took his face between his hands.<br/>
    "What's the matter? I thought you went out into the big city all by yourself, sitting in my office for a few hours shouldn't be any trouble."<br/>
    Em tried to pull back but Master held him firmly.<br/>
    "Is it me then? You don't want to be around me?" Master said. Em almost forgot that he couldn't talk, choking his no into a sob before he got in trouble. He couldn't even shake his head no, pinned between those sharp, spidery hands.<br/>
    "I want to trust you Em," Master said quietly. "And if I found out that I couldn't--"<br/>
    Em couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled away quickly before Master could stop and shook his head desperately, hand over his mouth to keep the stream of protests in. He would never, nothing would make him betray his Master. Not Master's family or Terrel or anyone else, if only he could make Master see that.<br/>
    He expected Master to pull him back, or to order him from under the desk, but instead Master just shook his head and pulled his seat forward, trapping Em underneath the desk. The clicking on the virtual keyboard above must have meant Master was finishing his work, and Em was grateful for the dark warm space. At first.<br/>
    After being on his knees all day Em's body was beginning to cramp and being stuck, curled with legs sticking at odd angles, he had to bite his lip again not to cry out. He tried to shift slowly, to not bump against Master, but it was such a tight space. And Master stuck his leg out against the back of the desk, casually trapping one leg high and the other low.<br/>
    He hadn't been able to drink a lot of water today, Em remembered as his arms started tightening painfully, trying to hold some weight off his pinned leg. Master had offered, of course, but it was in a bowl and Em wasn't allowed to use his hands or suck it up. Trying to lap with his tongue in the cafeteria, bent over with his butt in the air, it was unbearable and Em gave up almost before he started. He wouldn't mind it so much now if it stopped his muscles tightening, trying to tear themselves apart.<br/>
    There was no more space to back into, so instead, Em nudged forward into Master's leg. When Master didn't respond Em continued, slowly, relieving the pressure from the trapped leg. Master was wearing his blush silk suit, smooth against Em's lips. The kiss made Master pull his foot away, just a little, and Em used the opportunity to get to his knees.<br/>
    This was more familiar, although Em wasn't sure if he was supposed to do it at work. No one was here, it was almost time to leave. If he did a good job, maybe Master would let him wear something on the way out. Or at least once they got home. Em couldn't face Master's father naked. As slowly as he dared, Em left a trail of kisses up the inside Master's leg.<br/>
    Master was ignoring him, and if Em was being ignored he wasn't being told to stop. When Master tried to cross his legs Em was already between them, and so Mater only resulted in crossing his ankles, squeezing Em tighter. This may have pinned Em's arms to his side, but it did nothing to curb his enthusiasm.<br/>
    The pants button was a little difficult to undo with only his mouth, but Em had done it before, and the pants were loose on masters narrow waist. This made Master squirm a little and as Em took the zipper between his teeth he had finally stopped to address the situation.<br/>
    "Now--"<br/>
    Several things happened at once. The doors buzzed open, Master slid his chair forward faster than a cat, pinning Em tightly against the back of the desk as Em kept his hold tightly on the zipper.<br/>
    "Forget something?" Master said, in as steady a voice as he could manage. It was probably quite good, but to<br/>
Em he sounded unusually flustered. It made Em smile, and he began working the zipper down.<br/>
    "Yes, I was just double-checking," it was Terrel's voice, he seemed to be scanning the room. He was probably looking for an opportunity to talk to Em alone, Em thought, and was grateful for the desk's cover. "Your slave will have the filing done by the end of the week when I get back, I hope?"<br/>
    "Of course," Master said. He was already half-hard, Em could see the bulge against the lacy panties. When he kissed it Master almost squeaked.<br/>
    "Would you like access to what he's already filed, I think I have the passcode around here somewhere? That way you could," Master was arching his back away but there was nowhere for him to go, and Em kept kissing, gently, slowly, until he found the slit in the underwear.<br/>
    "That would be great, thanks," Terrel said. "If you don't mind my asking, where'd Em run off to?"<br/>
    "Hmm?" Master said. He was fumbling through the drawer but his legs were squeezing Em tighter. That made Em smile too, he was getting better at it, swirling his tongue just around the tip.<br/>
    "I was just curious," Terrel said, "Since he was here a little while ago."<br/>
    "Right," Master said, swallowing a hitched breath. "He's doing errands for me. Like a good boy,"<br/>
    Em began moving his mouth and Master's hips began a battle to stay still, jerking ever so slightly with his movements.<br/>
    "Of course," Said Terrel. He stepped closer, presumably to take the paper from Master who stiffened ferociously.<br/>
    "Well, have a fine day then. Bye,"<br/>
    "Goodbye," Master said, much too quickly. His hips were trembling by now as Em moved faster. It had taken some .lpratice to learn how to knock the back of his throat without throwing up. When Em would wake up before Master he would hide under his blanket and practice, bumping the back of his throat with his fingers until he was silently dry heaving onto his bedding. But it had paid off, hadn't it? He hardly choked at all as he took Master's length.<br/>
    Master pushed away from the desk a little and Em could look up at his face now. Flushed and angry, and a little desperate too.<br/>
    "I didn't say--" Master took a handful of Em's hair in his hand, causing him to whimper. "You never got permission to,"<br/>
    The grip tightened and Em gave another gagged cry. For a moment he thought Master would pull him off, and then he'd be in real trouble. But Master let another sigh go.<br/>
    "Y-you want it so bad," Master said, sweat forming on his face, "Beg for it. Like an animal."<br/>
    Held still by his hair, Em was pulled so Master was just out of reach of his mouth, leaving Em gasping shallowly, precum on his lips, looking up at Master with wide eyes. In his ears he could hear his heart beating, and his cheeks felt hot, and Em was embarrassed at how needy he must look. But he was needy, he needed Master so badly, needed him happy and proud.<br/>
    "Hmm--" Em whined softly, watching Master close. It was hard without words, but even when he could use them he could never manage to say half of what he meant. There were tears in his eyes from Master's grip now, and dried ones on his face from earlier, he was a complete mess. It wouldn't be any wonder if Master didn't want him at all.<br/>
    I'm sorry, Em thought, please, I'm so sorry, I just want you to love me.<br/>
    He couldn't say it, not now, not ever. So he whimpered again and choked on his high-pitched gasps and tried to tell Master through his tears.<br/>
    "Oh fuck," Master whispered, "You're so lewd, you know that? How do you always manage to look so innocent and fuckable at the same time?"<br/>
    Em barely had time to open his mouth before Master had put him back to work, although this time it was Master moving his hips and controlling Em's head. That was alright, Em had enough trouble just trying to breathe with the quick pace Master was setting. He even managed to choke a little bit, trying to keep up as Master started moving faster and gasping louder.<br/>
    Em was able to swallow it all, although there was a bit of sputtering. Still, he was proud, and he looked up to see if Master was too. Head thrown back in his chair, hands loose at last and breathing heavily.<br/>
    "Em," Master said. Looking down at Em, he almost looked a little sad. "Oh Em,"<br/>
    Em's heart started racing as Master came down to kneel in front of him. Had he done something wrong, had he not been good enough? Em started to lean back but Master caught his head gently and set their foreheads together.<br/>
    As stiff as bone, Em stayed frozen, but Master melted into the touch. He looked so serene, with his eyes closed, slightly disheveled. Despite his sharp features, Em felt a phantom glimpse of youth peeking through. Uncertainly, Em held him in a gentle hug.<br/>
    Usually, the hugs were so--clawing. Almost like being mauled, or an afterthought, like when Master fell asleep. This was so tender, so deliberate, Em wasn't sure what to do. His body was shaking. Why did it feel warm, what was wrong with him? Master pulled a little closer and Em's mind stopped racing, it was so awkward being held so long. He didn't want it to stop.<br/>
    When Master finally pulled back, he had an odd smile.<br/>
    "You're shivering, are you cold Em?" he said. "I had thought it would be warm enough. Well, I don't suppose I'll be getting any more work done today, here,"<br/>
    Master shrugged off his blazer, straightening out his pants in the process.<br/>
    "I have a change of clothes in the ship for you, I was hoping you'd make it out to the parking lot, but oh well. You've done your best, haven't you? This should be fine until we get out there,"<br/>
    Master had stood back up now, beginning to order his desk, left hand offering the coat to Em. Even if he was crawling back across the rough parking lot, the coat would come down far enough to cover something. And it was smelled like Master, it had his warm, rich cologne all over it.<br/>
     Em gave the coat a little tug to get Master's (attention and shook his head. He couldn't even look Master in the eye while he did it, frightened that it was the wrong thing, terrified of another trip through the lobby naked.<br/>
    "I said you could wear it," Master said. Em bit his lip, and tried to give it a little push towards Master.<br/>
    "What, it's not good enough for you?"<br/>
    Em let out a sob at that. It was so hard, not being able to explain. If Master had thought he could make it until they were back to the ship then he would, he just wanted Master to be proud.<br/>
    "Or maybe you enjoy being paraded around naked, is that it?"<br/>
    Em shook his head and hugged Master's knees. Please, he must understand, Em thought, I can take my punishment, it's what I deserve, whatever you give me I can take. Master reached down to ruffle his hair.<br/>
    "I don't know if I'll ever have you figured out," Master said. "But you've been a very good boy."<br/>
    The next week Em was walking on air. Master was here, Terrel was gone, Em even finished scanning and sorting all the files the day before Terrel was scheduled to get back so Master had given Em the day off to help Prisha.<br/>
    "How should I know what she wants?" He said. "Just someone to carry her shopping bags around probably. You might even have some fun,"<br/>
    "I'll miss you," Em said.<br/>
    "Of course you will," Master said, blowing him a kiss. "But I need you home today, okay? You'll see me later, we'll do something special to celebrate."<br/>
    There was something odd about the way he left and Em wasn't sure what they'd be celebrating, but he waved as Master left and waited patiently for Prisha to come by to pick him up. She was late, her hair a mess and blowing around like a petal from the garden.<br/>
    "I'm so sorry," Prisha said to Master's Mother. "I wanted to visit, but Lise was running late for work and, oh there you are Em! I've got to go, thank you for loaning him to me,"<br/>
    Just being around her whirl-rush made his head hurt. Collapsing into the driver's seat of her craft, she only allowed herself a moment to breathe before taking off in a sweep of wind.<br/>
    "I am absolutely shocked," Prisha said, "I was not expecting Krestle to let you come but he was nice about it. Usually, he's so,"<br/>
    She caught Em's nervous look and smiled.<br/>
    "He just doesn't get along with Lise very well, and I think that carries over to me a little."<br/>
    Em glanced out the window, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.<br/>
    "I'm just happy you're coming along," Prsisha said.<br/>
    "Yes, I'm sorry but," Em said, "I'm not sure I can be much help."<br/>
    "Of course you can," Prisha said, "I talked with Doc about it, and he said it'd be fine if you came along. As long as you want to I mean, I couldn't ask you beforehand or,"<br/>
    "What?" Em was beginning to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.<br/>
    "The community is meeting today," Prisha said, "And it's just above the store I always go for tailoring so it's the perfect excuse to bring you along. But you don't have to go if you don't want to, of course, you can just wait for me out on the floor,"<br/>
    Em began wringing his hands and Prisha slowed down a little.<br/>
    "I can't, I'm not supposed to, it's in town and--"<br/>
    "I'm sorry," Prisha said, "I shouldn't have sprung this on you. You don't have to if you don't want to. I've been on edge myself, it's my first time going since,"<br/>
    No one had apologized to him before, why was she doing it now? Why was she asking him what he wanted? Em still didn't feel he had much of a choice. When he looked up again she was blinking away tears, trying, and failing, to stay focused on the byway.<br/>
    "Are you hurt?" Em asked quietly.<br/>
    "No," Prisha said, "No, I'm fine. It's just--I don't want to go back. I can't, I--"<br/>
    "To prison you mean?"<br/>
    Prisha grit her teeth, hands gripping the controls.<br/>
    "They pulled a lot of strings to get me out, took a lot of risks and I appreciate that. Of course, I do. But they won't be able to do it again, and the rest of my life in that place," she wiped her eyes, "I'd miss Lise so badly, and it's just horrible and, I know I'm supposed to think of it as an opportunity to minister to people and all that but I just, I can't, I can't go back there."<br/>
    Em didn't quite understand everything she was saying, like why anyone would want to see Lise again, but he stayed quiet and watched the tall buildings of Sabrine crawl closer.<br/>
    "But you're risking it anyway?" Em said. "Because of your Master?"<br/>
    "I--" Prisha said, "Yes, I suppose so."<br/>
    "I'm glad he's not my Master then," Em said.<br/>
    "What?"<br/>
    "Putting you in danger like that. I'm glad he doesn't own me."<br/>
    "Oh, but--" Prisha stopped. "He does. He made you, me, Krestle, everything. So of course he owns you, whether you act like he's your Master or not."<br/>
    "But Doc said he bought people," Em said.<br/>
    "Well, yes," Prisha was still shaking, but not having as much trouble as before. "But people don't obey him or treat him like a Master, do they? So he. . ."<br/>
    "Punishes them?" said Em. He felt his back pressing into the craft's seat.<br/>
    "Yes. But Master loved his people so much he became a slave and followed all the rules so he could take the punishment for us."<br/>
    "But," Em said. "If they're the ones who disobeyed. . ."<br/>
    It wasn't fair. He didn't like the story and he didn't like how fast they were flying or what Master would think if he knew where they were going.<br/>
    "What was the punishment?" Em said quietly.<br/>
    "He died," Prisha said. "They whipped him, and marched him through the city naked, and then nailed him to a tree until he died."<br/>
    "Oh," Em said. "I'm sorry."<br/>
    "That's just it," Prisha said. Em didn't know why she was smiling. "Three days later, bam! He rose from the dead, and now anyone who asks him to take their punishment for them is saved and gets to go to heaven."<br/>
    "That's what you said, back in the lab," Em said, "I remember, you said it was the clouds in the picture,"<br/>
    Prisha laughed. "I did an awful job, didn't I? After going to all that trouble to break in too. Heaven's not great because it's bright and lush and there's a beautiful city, although there will be when the Master comes and builds it. But my Master's going to be there, and I'll spend every moment with him and, I don't know, it's kind of a weird thing to say I guess. I don't know if I'm making any sense."<br/>
    "I think," Em said. He thought of Master's gentle touch, wiping the tears from his cheek, Master's almost invisible smile, the impossible longing to make every space between them disappear forever.  "I think I might understand a little."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Em spends the day as Krestle's pet, evading Terrel who is leaving for business and giving Krestle a blowjob. The next week Prisha takes him into town for a meeting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>